KONOHA GAKUEN
by MinamotoKana
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke,the 'Dark Prince' of the school.Intelligent,talented and devilishly handsome.But on the other side of the story, he's a cold,stubborn Uchiha without a care in the world,but what if a new blonde transfer student gives him light to his life?
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Konoha Gakuen, it obviously belongs to Kishimoto**

**Warning: Cursing, Foul Language and Lemon in the future chapters!**

**Please enjoy~!**

KONOHA GAKUEN

Chapter 1: Meeting

On a normal day at school, a blonde boy wearing a black cloak stood upon the gates of Konoha, gazing at it with his deep blue-cerulean eyes.

"Konoha…Gakuen…" he smirked.

Meanwhile in the room of Class-C, something inside keeps getting all the girls giddy, Oh yeah… that's right, 'Uchiha Sasuke' the Dark Prince of the

School… with his good looks, amazing talents and straight A's, He's the prince of every girls dreams, but on the other side of the story, he's silent, stubborn, short-tempered, uncaring Uchiha who practically lives alone in his condo. Yup, the Uchiha was awfully rich, a real prince at reality.

" ahaha! Sasuke-kun is so cute nee~?" the girl behind the Uchiha said,

"yeah! So hot! I'll so die if he ask me out!" the other one said.

" he? Ask someone like you? In your dreams! I bet he'll ask me!" the other one exclaimed. With all that ranting, it turned into a cat-fight. Sasuke, who was gazing at the window, over heard the fight.

'_Tch! Damn girls… won't leave me alone! I really hate all of them…' _He thought, really pissed.

Suddenly, their class adviser walked in, "good morning class" their teacher greeted.

Hatake Kakashi, a kind yet very srict 28 yr. old man.

"We have a mew student today, his name is-"

"Oh! Is he cute~?" the girl cut of Kakashi's sentence out of excitement.

"uh…." He began to be speechless as he was lost of words.

The door surprisingly opened, a boy with a blonde hair began to appear before them, all stared at the boy, including Sasuke, who appears to be drawn into those blue eyes that was actually gazing at him.

'something tells me… I've met him before, those eyes… those whiskered-like marks on each of his cheeks…" he wondered.\

" Hajimemashitte…. B-boku wa Uzumaki Naruto desu! Yoroshiku!" He greeted surprising everyone before him of the sudden out burst. " l-lets see, my ambition is… no- my goal is to defeat and find my long lost rival, partly my purpose of being here on the first place, and… my dream is to someday make a great change… that's all!" naruto proclaimed with a big grin on his face. All were somewhat, confused, is that all? They were expecting something more from him.

"alright, naruto… you may sit with…" kakashi began as he searched through the room. " ah, there, you may sit with Uchiha Sasuke…" he said pointing at the empty seat next to the Uchiha. All were silent, no one even dared to try sit next to Sasuke, except for the girls.. but to shy to even try. In the boys' case, they were just frightened by him.

Naruto simply nodded and exchanged glances with the Uchiha… he then noticed he kept staring at him for some reason.

'_Sasuke huh? They sure have the same name… b-but, no! this guy can't be him… 'Sasuke' was way more… 'bright?' than this guy...' _Naruto thought as he sat back at his chair. But then felt a little insecure… this guy just kept on staring at him! What the hell? Being stared at was the least thing naruto wanted people to do to him, he hated it… he felt that there was something wrong with him…. Just like before…

'_what the hell is with this guy?' _he thought. The boy just won't quit staring at him!

"what the fuck are you staring at you jerk?" naruto hissed as all gasped… Is this kid trying to fight with Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke then frowned and glared at him.

"hn… how annoying…" he grunted

The blonde grew pissed and bam med the table, standing up, scowling. Their sensei over heard this and suddenly saw the heated glare they kept giving to each other.

"oi… naruto…" Kakashi called out. "sit down and stop with that scowling." He ordered

"how can I possibly sit here and do nothing while this bastard kept staring at me the whole time?" he snapped

As Sasuke grunted again, naruto was beyond pissed and finally lost it, He suddenly tugged sasuke's shirt up and gave a heated glare.

"wanna fight '_pretty boy?_'" naruto snapped as the Uchiha gave back a glare giving a grunt again. Naruto clenched his fist and gave of a punch, but then cut of by a voice

"Oi! Don't you dare touch Sasuke-kun!" a girl with a pink hair got in the way and slapped naruto.

"you're such a creep!" she exclaimed, " are you alright sasuke-kun~?" the girl asked seductively. '_yes! This is my chance to finally get him!_' she thought with full determination in her eyes, with the scene, the blonde grunted and sat back at his chair glaring at sasuke. But what she thought didn't turn out as she planned. The Uchiha got even more pissed. He never like being held, mostly by her. 'Haruno Sakura' his annoying fangirl/stalker.

"get the fuck of me" sasuke said coldly with a glare

"but—" she wasn't able to continue as the raven slapped her hand away

"Who do you think you are to grab hold of me like that? You have no right to interfere everything that happens to my life. You… you're more annoying than him…" he stated, sending a death glare. She was totally embarrassed by what Sasuke just said. She slowly stood up avoiding the boy's glare as tears began to flow. As she was about to proceed to her seat, A handkerchief appeared before her…

"uh….?" She slowly turned and was surprised, to see the blonde boy she slapped earlier lending her his handkerchief with a sad smile. She slowly took it. "a-arigatou…" she stuttered, wiping her tears and went back to her seat. The class was dead silent… '_what just happened?_' they all thought.

Meanwhile, as the blonde was about eat his lunch, he saw the Uchiha eating his onigiri and took notice of him

"You…" the blonde hissed

"Get out of my sight…_dobe_" he said coldly. Naruto lost it again. '_dobe he says…?that's it, the fuck! I hate him!_' he thought. But instead of ranting back, he gave a smirk.

"How's about we finish where we started?" he suggest, clenching his fists. Sasuke frowned, but agreed anyway…

"then let's…_usuratonkachi…_"

Naruto got even more pissed by the second, Jerk! He's so sick of those damn nicknames!

"teme…" Naruto hissed as he charged onto the Uchiha and gave of a punch, but sasuke was able to dodge it and kicked back, but also failed. Time passed by and both of them found each other panting, the battle was inevitable.

'_tsk! He's strong!' _the blonde thought jumping on top of the dumpster

'_tch! He's better than I thought!_' Sasuke thought back.

Sensing the blonde was about to attack, he took a step back but didn't notice the can on his footing and slipped. Naruto smirked, this was his chance!

"I've got you now!" the blonde proclaimed, jumping. Not noticing his pants got caught on the hook, causing him to lose control of his landing, finding his lips sealed with the Uchiha's… Out of shock, naruto pushed himself away from Sasuke

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He exclaimed tugging his pants up, seriously! The Uchiha just saw his boxers! On top it all of, they kissed!

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Sasuke said blushing, wiping his mouth. They then set a death glare to each other

"I'll kill you!" they both said in unison as they resumed their fight all out till lunch was over

School was finally over. Just as Naruto was about to walk his way out of the gates, a gang blocked his way. The leader challenged naruto into a fight as all of his school mates were right there behind him watching the scene, frightened. He simply gave a smirk and accepted it anyway…

"Don't underestimate me…" he warned. In not just about a minute, he beat up those guys without even breaking a sweat and continued his way home. All set their eyes on him, unbelieving what they just saw. Sasuke, who watched the whole scene from up above, stared at the blonde as he walked through the sun set.

"Uzumaki…Naruto…" he said to himself with a smirk on his lips, he'd drawn interest in the boy. ' _I think I've met him… before… somewhere…some time… long ago…. But I don't want to remember… My Past…_' he thought.

As naruto reached his messy apartment, he opened the windows feeling the cool breeze of wind hitting his skin. Feeling tired, he slumped on his bed, removing his bandanna and took a look at it. "Sasuke… where are you…?" he mumbled… thinking of his long lost bestfriend. Trying to picture him, all he saw was Uchiha Sasuke, not his old rival. "NO! HE"S NOT MY SASUKE!" He exclaimed erasing the thought…

"wait…my…?" he questioned himself furrowing his eye brows. Why the hell did he claim Sasuke as his? Well, he did thought of him as his one and only bestfriend. But wait, why did he picture the Uchiha instead of Sasuke as in… oh great, he totally forgot that he has no idea of what his bestfriend's family name was, Sasuke said he is not allowed to mention it to him at all. That it would be bad for the blonde to find out, their friendship was a secret actually, only Itachi knew Sasuke was be-friends with naruto. He gave of a sigh as he thought about the Uchiha.

"damn Uchiha… such a cold, fucking, asshole, bastard… he is nothing compared to _Sasuke_, I bet the guy never smiles except for that damn smirk of his… though… when I look at him closely… he does, kind'a looks like him, drop dead gorgeous, pale complexion, coal black eyes, duck butt hair… the main difference is, his bangs were almost covering his eyes, he wears an eyeliner, he's a rude bastard, though the eyes were the same, his has no sign of light in them… they look dead. Sasuke's eyes were more expressive, he always smiles brightly, so considerate, so never fails to make me happy instead of annoying me… most importantly not a fucking bastard…" he then sighed.

"Where are you…? Sasuke…" naruto said gazing at the stars.

**NARUTO: this story is great! More like ours! *grinning***

**SASUKE: no its not… **

**NARUTO: shut up teme!**

**SASUKE: Its different from ours**

**NARUTO: well yeah… I mean… no ninja's in all or anything super natural, but has a similarity in a different way**

**SASUKE: here… I'm still me, but you… you love me here nee~? Or is it that it's no difference in the original series? *smirks***

**NARUTO: khhh! Shut up! *blushing***

**SASUKE: *chuckling***

**MINAMOTOKANA: Thanks for reading the story guys! I got this inspiration from the original OVA of naruto, I was in despair when Kishimoto discontinued it and gave a thrilling SasuNaru moment in the end! So I got the idea of continuing it in my own imagination, a fan has always rights but ofcourse I don't own naruto or Konoha Gakuen, this is just my own version. This is well, how do I put it… first ever story I will place here in fanfiction that is clearly not a one-shot. I hope you will follow! I'll update the second chapter as soon as possible! Please review! :D**


	2. Awakened Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… **

**Warnings: Shonen-ai! No lemon in this chapter though… in the near future perhaps!**

KONOHA GAKUEN

Chapter 2: Awakened Memories…

The next day, sasuke was driving his way to school until he noticed naruto gullibly eating his popsicle while walking on the sidewalk, He sped his car past the blonde and awaited for the right time, as he was just about close to the car, he roared his engine causing the blonde to flinch, dropping his popsicle.

"augh! My breakfast!" he complained. He then glared at the car feeling really pissed

'_I'll murder the driver in that car…_' he thought, scowling.

As he was about to kick the car, the window went down, revealing the driver he was cursing earlier… his eyes widened, it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. How could he possibly get a car in such age?

"teme…" he hissed

"ooh… lost your breakfast dobe?" he said, smirking

'_he really is not like him!_' he thought

"what the hell is your damn problem bastard? Why do you have to do that?" he exclaimed

"because I want to…"

"And you think you can do what ever you want?"

"I guess so… pretty much. What do you think?"

"Why you fucking—"

He got cut of as a man snatched his bag and ran of…

"ooh… there goes your bag…" the raven said sarcastically

"aaah! My bag! And… uh! Bastard—"

"Dobe…"

"That's not what I meant! Sasuke, your car's a GTR right? Give me a ride" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and opened his car door.

"get in dumbass…" he grunted

Naruto hurridly went inside and slammed the door, panicking

"seatbelts…" sasuke ordered, but before naruo could even put them on, sasuke already sped his car, chasing the snatcher.

"there you are…" he said, finally sighting the man, running into an alley way. He drift his car, blocking the path the man was about to take.

"oi…" he looked at naruto who was all roughed up by the ride

"you asshole… I'll get you for this…" he mumbled as he tried to get of from the car

"hn…" sasuke grunted

Naruto glared at the man and kicked him hard on to the ground leaving the man unconscious.

"tch!" naruto hissed as he picked up his things that were scattered on the ground… as he was finish packing up his things, something was missing…his bandanna.

'_no… no, no, no! I can't lose that! Please! Anything but that!' _He screamed in his thoughts, he began panicking.

"oi…" sasuke called out, noticing the blonde panicking and in search for something, as he was about to take a step forward, he suddenly noticed he stepped on something, a black clothe laying on the ground

'_what the hell is this?' _he then picked it up from the ground observing it carefully, it has a spiral on the middle… then it hit him.

"oi, naru—" he got cut of as the blonde was no where to be found. He heaved a sigh and went back to his car.

Naruto was out, running, going through every place he last went…

'_no! I can't give up! It's the one and only thing—I…' _ he stopped, panting. Leaning against the tree from the park, as he slowly slid down. Sitting on the grass, thinking of where his most valuable treasure could possibly be… he was sure this was the last place he'd saw his bandanna. He just knew it was in his bag… he began panicking

"damn it.. damn it!" he cursed slumping his face on his hand, still panting

"Sasuke… I'm sorry…" he said, as he was about to cry dew to fear and frustration.

"Sorry for what dobe?" A familiar voice said, causing him to flinch

"Sasu—" he got cut of, lost out of words… his eyes were watery all over. Sasuke eyes widened, he'd never seen his friend looking this helpless.

"d-dobe, what's wrong?" the raven said with a little concern in his voice, sitting next to naruto. "what are you apologizing for?" he asked

"I… I l-lost my—"

"you mean this?" naruto got cut of, as sasuke raised his hand, with his black bandanna within the raven's grasps

"Y-you..." naruto said as he swiftly grabbed it.

"I found it on my footing when you were of fixing your stuff, before I got a chance to notice it, you were already gone, I know something was on, the way you were panicking like that." Sasuke said gazing at the blonde who was all over the bandanna, smiling happily

"why make a fuss about that?" sasuke asked

"and why are you apologizing?" sasuke added another question, un-noticing his face was already 2 inches away from the blonde's.

"o-oi… you're a little to close…" naruto stuttered, flushing. Seriously! He can really feel the raven's breath

"tell me…" sasuke insisted gazing into those deep blue-cerulean eyes.

"m-my friend… gave this to me, m-my best friend actually." He began as Sasuke listened attentively

"8 years ago, he was leaving town, he never told me the reason why though… even his brother didn't seem to tell me, anyway, before he left… he… made a promise that someday, we will see each other again, and I swore to him that… this bandanna, that he gave to me shall be the symbol of our rivalry, the same time our bond… that shall never be broken… even though we part…" naruto said smiling at the memory. Sasuke was speechless; something tells him that story was very familiar.

" This might surprise you but… that's why I've been apologizing lately, I wasn't referring to you, my childhood friend's name is '_sasuke_' same name as yours…" naruto added causing the tension to grow more… sasuke didn't move, nor didn't speak… he was entirely dumbfounded of what the blonde just said… he finally… remembered…

~FLASHBACK~

"_nee naruto, don't cry anymore! I don't want to see you like this before I leave" sasuke said cheering up his bestfriend_

"_b-but… you know no one can replace you… you're the only one that I have… a-and… if you go… what will I do? Who will be my rival? Who will be my bestfriend?" naruto sobbed, tears continued trickling down on his cheeks Sasuke hesistated to put on a sad face, the sight was just unbearable, he couldn't help but fight back his tears, he'll surely miss him too, to him, this boy had really drawn close to him, even on the first time he met him, he felt some connection… aside from his parents and of course his brother, naruto had been a big part of him, it was hard for him to let go…but…_

"_a-alright, how about we make a promise?" Sasuke suggested faking a smile._

"_what?" naruto asked, trying to regain his composure_

"_I promise we'll see each other again!" sasuke said, putting up his best smile. Naruto's eyes widened_

"_alright? It's a promise! And… I have something here for you…" he reached his pocket and pulled out a black bandanna with a swirl on the middle as naruto gently grabbed the bandanna_

"_take care of it… itachi nii-san said I should give it to you as a present… and, to remember me by… to remember us by… Naruto, you're my eternal rival! My eternal friend! Parting will never change that! You will always be… my only one…" sasuke stated giving a warming smile. _

"_swear to me that, even though we part, our bond shall never be broken" _

"_I-I swear…" naruto said, but still in deep thoughts of sasuke leaving… Sasuke noticed him but then sadly smiled_

"_Naruto…" sasuke called out _

_Naruto looked up, meeting sasuke's hand to ruffle his hair, to him it was sasuke's way of saying everything's alright… _

"_Someday… believe in it… always be happy alright? You look cuter that way…" he teased as he wrapped the bandanna around naruto's forehead. This time, he successfully made naruto smile. Sasuke lend out his fist and bumbed fists with him. Connecting their hearts to one another._

"_sasuke! Hurry, we got to go!" itachi exclaimed_

"_okay nii-san!" sasuke replied. As he took a final look at naruto and hugged him tight_

"_see you… naruto…"_

"_take care… sasuke…"_

_Sasuke finally parted with him, but unexpectedly, he kissed naruto's forehead and took off… waving good bye, naruto smiled and held his forehead, still feeling the kiss that has been there only moments ago… from then on, his bandanna was his greatest treasure ever…_

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"o-oi…" naruto said, wondering what happened to the raven who was still unable to move, dew to all the memories that have been awakened… but, he slowly took naruto's hand and bumped fists with him, causing naruto to flinch, Sasuke then wrapped around the bandanna on naruto's forehead, and slowly kissed it… naruto's heart raced… he felt… he understood… this guy really is… sasuke…

**MinamotoKana: so… what do you guys think? Please review! :D Chapter 3 will be updated really soon, so I hope you all keep reading!**


	3. Back to the place where it all began

KONOHA GAKUEN

Chapter 3: Back to the place where it all began…

That moment, it was all silent, trying to cope up with their thoughts…

"S-sasuke…?" naruto said, his voice a little cracked as he gazed at the raven's eyes… they seem different now, his eyes showed full emotion.

"S-sasuke… you're really—" naruto got cut of as Sasuke hugged him tight.

"Naruto…" He mumbled, smiling.

Naruto was in the verge of tears, he finally found him… his rival, his best friend.

"Sasuke…" naruto said breathing on Sasuke's neck as he nuzzled it gently. "It really is you… I finally found you…" He said as he hugged back.

Meanwhile, Sasuke decided to give naruto a ride to school, though, they were expecting they'll get detention for being this late. While on the ride, They both decided to talk about their pasts.

"So… what happened?" naruto asked "I never heard of you ever since you left…" naruto added as sasuke flinched

"it's been 8 years nee~? Oh! And how's itachi nii? Is he ok? Come to think of it, I haven't seem him with you ever since I got he—" naruto got cut of as sasuke pushed the break in his car causing naruto's head to bump hard on the front.

"S-shit… Damn it teme! That hurt!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke remained silent, it seems like his semi-bright aura lately had just vanished in thin air in a snap. His face began to darken.

"S-sasuke?" naruto called out, worridly.

"My… parents died… just after we left… they were killed…" He explained in his cold voice.

"eh…? S-sasuke… I'm so sorry to—"

"Itachi… killed them… and abandoned me" he stated as naruto's eyes widened… Itachi… sasuke's one and only brother… killed their parents? There must be some mistake, Itachi loved sasuke very much to have abandoned him. Heck, he even treated itachi as his own brother. It's so hard to believe. He's such a kind person…

"How could he do such a thing… sasuke, I thought itachi loved you"

"NO! He was a liar! A fake! I hate him! The reason why I forgot about everything in the past because of that nightmare! He… that asshole… he killed them before my very eyes! I was crushed. Blood… there was blood everywhere… before then all I saw was black. I woke up in the hospital bed, hoping it was just a dream, but then I realized it was not a dream. It was a nightmare. I got lost. I tried to get rid of it so badly that… I truly forgot about it… and, before I even realized it… I also forgot about you…" he explained

"y-you forgot about me?" naruto stuttered

"I didn't completely forgot, I just… I don't want to remember… cause everything before really hurts, I lost hope… by then, Kakashi-sensei was the one who took care of me, as the last remaining Uchiha… I tried my best to carry on the company by myself, everyone praised me, they never expected such from a mere child. Still… I felt so alone, I felt so bitter… I changed; from then on I never smiled, laugh, or tried to create bonds with others. I cursed my brother for everything, hated him more than anything. All cause of the pain and hatred I felt… I forgot about you. I knew I could never keep my promise, because I don't have the courage to even go back to you. I broke my promise, I let you go… and I became… alone" he confessed.

He felt so terrible about remembering the past. That past that destroyed him, and turned him into a cold, stubborn, uncaring guy. Naruto didn't felt any anger towards him, he actually felt sorry for him. He never knew Sasuke would endure such pain. The feeling of solitude he also felt growing up, no wonder sasuke became like this. But he knows that deep inside… he is still the Sasuke that he once knew.

"then… I'll bring you back!" Naruto exclaimed, filled with determination in his eyes. Sasuke got confused, but he then understood what the blonde meant.

"I will, make you happy again. Sasuke, I'll be with you… I won't leave you! I'll be your family!" he stated with a big grin. With that sasuke's face brightened. Just one smile from him, literally took all the pain he felt inside his chest. Naruto really is the one he only has left… He then thought that Naruto maybe the one... the only one who can make him happy again.

"hn…" sasuke smirked

"What?" Naruto pouted, but then he was stunned… Sasuke gave him the best smile he has ever seen, that made his heart skip a beat.

"Then bring me back…" Sasuke stated, his smile faded, returning into his signature Uchiha smirk, such utter disappointment for naruto. "today" he added

"eh? G-go back?" naruto stuttered, confused of the raven's statement

"To Okayama…" he said as he roared his engine

"Hah? W-wait!" naruto exclaimed but the Uchiha ignored him and drove fast as he could

"Damn Sasuke!"

They'll go back… from where it all began, the place where they first met… to Okayama

Naruto stepped out of the car and got a clear view of where he is now… he's back! Really, he missed everything. The view, the fresh air! It really is different from Tokyo…

"hah! Brings back memories! Nee, nee? Sasuke!" naruto exclaimed, giddily

"hn…" sasuke replied, smirking at the happy blonde

"Hey! Let's go to teuchi-san! I'm hungry for some ramen!" naruto suggested as sasuke cocked a brow

"The old man's still alive?" sasuke questioned

"Of course idiot!" Naruto snapped

"Dobe…" Sasuke back sassed causing naruto to pout like a 5 year old

"Teuchi-san!" naruto called out as he and sasuke relaxed on the chairs infront of the the counter. The old man appeared and seemed to be stunned at the sight.

"N-naruto?"

"yo!" naruto greeted

"Hah! Well I've never expected such a surprising visit!" He exclaimed, happy that his number one customer yet here again. He looked at the boy sitting next to the blonde, and realization hit him

"uh… y-you can't be-! Sasuke-kun?" teuchi asked, stunned. Sasuke replied with a simple nod

"Oh! Good to have you back! My… you've grown! Good thing you found him, nee naruto?" he said cooking the noodles.

"un!" naruto replied

"Say, what brings you two here?" he asked

"Oh… uh… we're here to hang out! It's been so long since—well, we've spend time together. So we figured we would go back to the places where we went when we were young!" naruto replied

"Good! Good!" teuchi said happily as he placed their ramen on the table.

"waa~! Itadakimasu!" naruto thanked, as he took a big slurp. Sasuke stared at naruto eating. Not touching his food. He just kept his gaze on the now eating blonde. It really brings him back to the first time they've been here…..

~Flashback~

"_Ramen?" sasuke asked entering the shop as naruto happily nodded_

"_un! I love ramen!" naruto exclaimed as sasuke covered his ears before chuckling_

"_hn, not too loud…" he said smiling_

_Teuchi then approached them, sensing naruto's voice._

"_Hey naruto-kun! Oh… look what we have here… what's you're name young lady?" he asked, pertaining to sasuke. The raven was dumb founded. Why do people make the same mistake every time? Ever since he was a baby, many people commit the same mistake!_

"_Uh… I'm not a—"_

"_Cute isn't she, naruto? so you like her?" teuchi teased as naruto choked._

"_uh.. teuchi-san… Sasuke is a boy" naruto stated, still blushing of what the man said_

"_Oh! Sorry…"_

"_no, it's alright…" Sasuke said, smiling. Teuchi then ruffled the raven's hair and went to cook their noodles_

"_Pork!" the blonde exclaimed_

"_Seafood…"sasuke stated. Meanwhile, their orders have set place and sasuke ate while gazing at the blonde. Can he get much happier? The boy seemed to die in happiness over some ramen. Though Sasuke finds it adorable, He really loves seeing Naruto smile. He would do everything just to keep his friend happy, just to retain that smile. _

"_nee, naruto…" sasuke began_

"_mmh?" naruto repied, slurping his noodles_

"_What's the reason you love ramen so much?" he asked curiously_

"_Oh, hah! It's cause it makes me feel better!" he stated_

"_eh?"_

"_Well… you practically know I'm all alone right? Well—only gramps but you got the point. I got this tendency to feel cold… too cold in the inside. I feel it whenever I'm alone. Other's avoid me like I'm a plague… they gave me this glares that went down to the pit of my stomach. I don't know why though… so I sometimes let it slide through ramen. It's hot and it tastes really good! It really calms my body, nothing can make me happier!" he explained, grinning _

"_hn, then… I'll make you happier a hundred—no, a million times than that ramen." Sasuke stated, smirking._

"_ahahaha! You wish!" naruto said, chuckling "really?" naruto asked_

"_aah, I'll make ramen my worst enemy… I'll prove to you that I'm much more capable of making you happy than that ramen." _

"_Let's see sasuke, Let's see… but, thank you by the way, for being friends with me and… for willing me to become happy. Thank you sasuke!" naruto said as he gave his number 1 smile to his best friend. Sasuke smiled back and swore to that very day… ramen is his worst enemy, in making naruto happy, that is…_

~End of Flashback~

As the blonde had just finished his bowl, He noticed sasuke starring at him and still not touching his food. Then he remembered

"Eh? Sasuke… don't tell me until now… ramen's still you're worst enemy?" Naruto said smirking.

"Hn…" he replied. '_You still remember it too nee?' _he thought.

"Yosh! Let's go?" naruto said standing up as sasuke nodded

"Teuchi-san! Thanks again! We'll be going now!" naruto exclaimed

"Ah! Take care you two!" he replied waving as the pair took of.

Naruto then dragged sasuke to the places they went before when they were kids, starting from the ice cream parlour (only naruto, sasuke loathed sweets), the arcade, the academy they went in, the park, their old houses, the shrine, the lake and finally… when night began to fall… naruto knew where they should go next, to the place where they made their promise on top of the cliff where you can see the whole town.

Sasuke opened the car door and looked around, then he noticed the tree where they made their promise, the tree that witnessed the vow these two made, he gently caressed the tree. Closing his eyes, he began to swim through all the lost memories that have been here. The memories played back in his mind, the time when he and naruto first met, the time when naruto declared them as rivals, the time when they would play, the time when they would rest, the time when they would just want to stare at the sky and be free from anything else, the time when itachi—oh… he stopped there. He stopped the flow.

"Sasuke?" naruto called out, noticing his utterly quiet friend

"hn, alright… you brought me back" sasuke said smiling at the blonde

"huh?"

"but… I won't completely change, get that in that thick skull of yours…" he teased as he sat under the tree

"teme…" naruto hissed, but then gently smiled "ah… I know, but you've really grown into a bastard you know?" Naruto said as he sat next to sasuke "You're no longer the kind-hearted sasuke I used to know… the cute, sweet, innocent, little _Sasu-chan~_" he teased.

Sasuke, without warning pinned naruto to the ground, topping him with a suprising smirk on his lips

"Oh yeah? Well you're still the same… the loud, abnoxious, idiotic dobe I used to know…" he said sarcastically

"hmph! You really are a bastard…" he mumbled "I'm much more stronger now… you know…" he added, looking the other way

"Yeah… you are strong…" sasuke admitted, causing naruto to look back up at him. "but I'm stronger and you know it" the raven added

"No you're not! I'm way stronger!" Naruto exclaimed

"hn… then why can't you break free from my hold?" sasuke mocked, smirking

Naruto attempted squirming to break free, but sasuke's grip was just too strong, he failed to do so…

"you were saying?" sasuke said sarcastically

"tch!... damn it…" naruto cursed, pouting as he stared at sasuke. The raven slightly blushed at the pouting blonde. '_he's still naruto alright' _Sasuke thought, he suddenly chuckled

"Nandayo?" naruto snapped, wondering what's so funny

"You're still the same nee~? _Cute _ as always" he said causing naruto to blush

"Sh-shut up! Damn Sasuke! I'm not—" the blonde said blushing

"See? The more you act like that, the cuter you get…" he teased

"tch!" Naruto grunted but then smirked

"_Pretty boy..._" he back sassed. Sasuke then scowled

"you know I hate being called like that…" He said, glaring

"ah… I know, oh! but you really are a pretty boy when we were a lot younger. Almost everyone mistakes you as a girl" he teased

"Well that was a long time ago…" he grunted

"Yeah… and now, all the girls would kill, just to have a date with the one called '_Uchiha Sasuke_' naruto said

"hn, like I care, I hate girls… they are all _annoying_" he stated

"Not all girls Sasuke… some have good sides too" he said. Sasuke just frowned at him, not believing what the blonde just said "don't you want girl friend someday?" he added

"Not in my life dobe…" he replied, but then thought if Naruto having a girlfriend… it would feel totally wrong, he felt un-eased just by the thought, he's not so sure why though… curiosity hit him…

"How about you?" He asked

"Hmm… someday, maybe…" Naruto replied "But I'm curious… have you ever been in love with someone else?" he asked

" hn… like I would tell you…" sasuke said

"e-eh? Who is it? Tell me!" naruto insisted but the stubborn Uchiha refused

"Fine! I won't tell you my secret crush!" Naruto black mailed

"then don't" Sasuke replied, putting the ranting aside, he noticed he was still being pinned down by Sasuke

"oi… teme…" naruto called out

"what dobe?"

"Can you let go now?" naruto asked

"No…." Sasuke stated

"kkhhhh… damn sasuke…"

"hn" Sasuke then let go of Naruto's hands and sat beside him, gazing at the stars.

He then thought about what the blonde said just now… he never dreamt of being with someone. He never wanted to have a relationship with anyone. But he actually loves Naruto… more than everything. He even lied to naruto just to tease him. Still the love was there… but he never knew what kind of love is there. For the blonde's case, he also lied about the whole secret crush thing just to know Sasuke's. hell he never even experienced in his life to be in love…. He barely even understands it, but somehow… he believes that when you're with the person you love… you can find great happiness that you can't find with anybody else. Sasuke? When he's with Sasuke… he does feel awfully happy. He really does love Sasuke, he loves his best friend very much. but only as a friend… no wait—a brother? Or maybe… more than that… they both thought about it while gazing at the stars, filling the night sky…

**Minamoto Kana: sigh… this week's monthly exams were hell… I could've updated this soon… anyway, what do you guys think? Please review~! :D **


	4. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… **

**Warnings: hmm… apparently the same, but a little bit of violence on this one**

KONOHA GAKUEN

Chapter 4: Captured

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun~!" the fan girls greeted the moment he stepped In the class room, causing a glare from the raven.

"nee Sasuke-kun, why were you absent last week~?" one girl asked, pouting.

"yeah, yeah~? Why~?" the other girl asked

"WE MISSED YOU SASUKE-KUN~!" they all yelled in unison.  
>Sasuke was pissed, no—beyond pissed. He seriously wants to tell them '<em>Fuck of<em>'' but he let it pass

"It's none of your business…" he said coldly and proceeded to his chair. All of them got silent for a moment but then giggled.

"Kawaii~!" they squealed. He slapped his hand on his forehead, irritatingly.

'_fuck…_' he mentally cursed

"Man… I feel sorry for him" Shikamaru said

"Really? I don't! I mean, He's popular, rich, all the chicks love him! Not to mention a genius!" Kiba stated

"why do you say so shikamaru?" chojii asked

"Girls are really _troublesome…_ and judging from the look on the Uchiha's face, he's beyond pissed. And… kiba, if I were you, I wouldn't be so envious of that guy. He had a very complicated past." He replied

"yeah… wish we could be friends with him though… he doesn't seem like a bad guy—I guess…" chojii said

"are you kidding? The guy barely even talks to anyone! He only bickers with naruto but still… I bet he'd never smiled ever since the _incident_" kiba stated

"uhuh…" shikamaru replied. Suddenly, he heard the raven chuckling

"No way… he's chuckling…!" kiba explained in a whisper

Apparently, Sasuke was chuckling at the blonde outside, whose being chased by kiba's dog. He couldn't fight the urge to laugh at the scene. But he just kept it low. Still, everyone in class had their eyes on him

"Uchiha… what's so funny?" shikamaru asked. Sasuke turned to him with a slight smirk on his face

"Hn… some idiot outside is being chased by man's best friend…" he said as he eyed on kiba. The guy took a moment to process it in his mind, and then it hit him.

"eh? Don't tell me… akamaru?" Kiba exclaimed as the raven only snorted. He took a count down of 5 seconds…

'_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…'_

Suddenly, the class room door banged open, only to appear a panicked blonde, panting

"N-naruto?" Shikamaru said as Sasuke turned to the blonde with a smirk on his face '_and the dobe appears…_' he thought, not taking his eyes of the blonde

"Damn it kiba! Your dog is on the loose!" Naruto exclaimed, scowling.

"Shit!" kiba cursed as he ran outside of the classroom. Naruto heaved a sigh and slumped on his chair, catching his breath

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked

"No… damn kiba! I was only peacefully walking towards the gates, and then his dog comes right at me!" naruto exclaimed, as his friends chuckled. Naruto then noticed Sasuke looking at him.

"Oh… good morning Sasuke!" Naruto greeted with his best smile in place. Everyone got shocked. What the hell? He doesn't normally greet the Uchiha with that of a smile on his face! But what shocked them more is…

"Hn, good morning… _Dobe_" Sasuke teased, but still put on a smile on his face. A real smile!

"I'm not a dobe! Bastard!" Naruto yelled at the now chuckling Uchiha. Everyone was dumbfounded, they never expected such!

"Did the universe flipped or something? Or are those two… seemed closer than we thought…?" ten ten said

"Dunno…" they all said in unison

"Nejii…" Naruto called out

"mmh?"

"I was wondering… have you seen Hinata?" He asked

"eh? Oh… come to think of it, I haven't seen her all morning" he replied

"Ino and Sakura too" kiba said

"Tch… those girls are just probably late…" Shikamaru scoffed. As naruto heaved a sigh, looking gloomy all of a sudden

"what's with the face?" Kiba asked

"well… I was hoping I could talk to her—"

"Don't tell me you like Hinata-san!" Lee spat out

"Eh? No! it's not like that!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke scowled at the blonde and looked away.

"I was just gonna ask her about the project we have for Biology class!" Naruto stated. This time, sasuke's anxiety seems to had fade away. Oh yeah… they had this project for Bio. And his group mates are Naruto, Hinata and Ino. But why did he feel sort of pissed when he heard that?

"Oi… Naru—"

Sasuke got cut of as he heard the song '_Over by Hey Say JUMP_' ringing from naruto's pocket

"Oh… phone…" Naruto said as he looked at the message

"So… Naruto is a fan of HSJ?" Kiba asked a bit surprised

"Hey! They're an awesome group man!" ten ten stated

"Everything from Johnny's Entertainment is awesome…" the girl sitting next to ten ten said

"Un! You got that right!" the other one said as the talk spread through the whole class

"Eh?" Naruto said

"_we got your friends… Uzumaki Naruto_" the message said as naruto froze

"_If you want to retrieve them… come here at the back of Konoha, on the abandoned football court…_" Without a word, naruto dropped his phone and ran out of the room, surprising everyone

"Oi! Naruto!" Shikamaru called out but the blonde was already gone. Sasuke cocked a brow, something was definitely up, he then noticed naruto's phone on the floor. He froze at the moment he read the message. '_You moron! This is a trap!' _Sasuke thought.

Naruto finally arrived and saw the 3 tied up together, surrounded by the gang he fought before, naruto scowled at the sight. How dare they use his friends against him?

"You asshole…" he hissed "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" naruto exclaimed, charging right at them, but suddenly the gang leader pointed a gun at the 3 causing naruto to halt

"If you come near them now… they'll all die…" the leader said

"Let them go!" naruto exclaimed

"No… but if you follow what we tell you to do, I guess we'll reconsider"

"Naruto! Don't!" sakura exclaimed

"Fine… I'll do anything… just let them go" Naruto said as the gang leader smirked

"Hmph…" the gang leader smirked as he punched naruto on the gut, causing the blonde to choke and fall down to the ground

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, in tears. The man smirked and chuckled. He reached for his phone and contacted someone

"Boss… we got him" he said as a helicopter immediately arrived. The man carried the blonde and gripped the ladder, taking of. Until suddenly, a gun shot and hit one of the man's leg, causing him to fall down, left behind

"Tch! Forget him! Let's go!" the leader said until they were nowhere to be seen

The girls cried even louder, Naruto was taken and they were still tied up, helpless, until they heard foot steps, coming towards them. Sakura tried to look up and sighted her friends coming towards their direction. But she was surprised that Sasuke was with them, and was apparently the one holding the gun

"Sasu—"

She got cut of as Sasuke hurridly went to the man that he shot and tugged him up, giving him a heated glare and punched him hard

"Oi… Sasuke" Shikamaru said. But it was no use, Sasuke kept on beating the guy up, he was so angry right now. His friends were beginning to get scared at him

"Sasuke! That's enough!" Nejii said pulling Sasuke away from the bloody man but the raven managed to pull away. He grabbed hold of the man once more

"You…. Were the fuck is naruto…" he hissed while giving a glare that pierced through the man

"h-he's at t-the m-main base…." The man stuttered as sasuke began to strangle him

"where…?" he coldly asked

"a-at the w-ware house… beside suna…" he said, choking

"hn…" Sasuke then let go of the man giving him one last punch, causing the man to pass out. The raven the walked away, towards his car, leaving his friends behind.

"Sasuke!" nejii called out running towards the raven with his friends in tow

"what?"

"We're going with you… naruto is our friend too." Ino said

"it's the least we can do… it's all our fault…" sakura said

"Hn…"

Naruto tilt his eyes, blinking it twice to clear his vision, but no use… it was still a blur

"W-where…" he mumbled

"Uzumaki Naruto" a grave voice said, causing naruto to flinch, until he noticed he was tied down to a chair in a semi-dark room

"What the-?"

"Let's have some fun shall we…?" the man appeared before him. He appeared not more than 40 years old, he has long black hair with yellow eyes with pale skin

"Who are you? Where am I?" naruto questioned as the man chuckled

"My name is orochimaru… my boss ordered me to test his experiment…" the man said

"Experiment…? What are you—" Naruto got cut of as the man stabbed him with a nice directly on the abdomen, causing naruto to throw up blood

"You… asshole…" naruto hissed as Orochimaru pulled out the knife causing naruto to scream in pain. Blood filled the floor, and the blonde felt weaker by the second

"Ooh… I guess you're a failure after all, or maybe I haven't pushed you a little more harder" the man once again stabbed naruto on the mid part of his body

"Aaaaaaagh!" Naruto screamed, tears welling up on his eyes.

"hm…" The man pushed the knife more deeper, then pulled it out as Naruto groaned again in pain. It was too unbearable, he could hardly breathe… it feels like the end. The loss of blood was making his vision to once again blur… until he felt heat.

"Tsk, I guess boss was just lying about you… you're nothing but a failed experiment." Orochimaru stated, until he felt some heat… radiating from the boy

'_what is this…? So… hot… my skin… my body… everything's burning…_' Naruto thought as his wounds were beginning to fade away, his whiskers darkened in shade, his nails grew sharper and his eyes turned bloody red.

"Perfect… so it worked after all…" Orochimaru said smirking

Naruto clawed the ground while standing up, he felt power… welling up in his system… it felt good… but somehow he felt disturbed… he felt something else… he finally felt… the thirst for blood… The blonde began to charge at the man, clawing him deep in his flesh. Orochimaru screamed in pain, he was being torn to shreds. Naruto couldn't stop, infact… he was literally itching to kill the man. He ripped out every flesh he saw, until the man finally stopped breathing. Naruto licked the blood from his hands while chuckling evilly.

The main door of the ware house suddenly opened as Sasuke and the others beat up the men inside, leaving all of them half dead… the raven ordered them to stay down and lock the main door to keep them from anyone seeing the incident. As all nodded, Sasuke picked up one of them and gave a cold, heated glare

"Where's Naruto…?" He coldly asked as the man pointed at the room upstairs. Without hesitation, Sasuke sped towards the room and suddenly opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw naruto on top of a dead man's body filled with blood.

"Naru—" He got cut of as a pair of bloody red eyes glared at him, Causing Sasuke to flinch.

What the hell happened? He was so confused… so scared… that doesn't seem naruto. The blonde suddenly pounced at him, snarling, revealing his fangs to the raven

"Naruto… it's me! Sasuke…" He stated, as he without fear caressed the blonde's cheek, Naruto didn't stop glaring, he was suddenly pinned the raven down, his sharp claws scraping Sasuke's wrists

"Ngh! N-naruto! dobe! Let go! You're hurting me!" Sasuke exclaimed, struggling from naruto's grip, but only causing the wounds on his wrists to go deeper. But Sasuke didn't care, he wanted to know what was going on, why wasn't naruto answering him? What the hell is going on with him! Out of adrenaline, Sasuke forcibly pinned naruto to the ground, with him straddling the blonde's hips. Sasuke groaned in pain, naruto still won't let go, but that didn't stop him, Sasuke glared back at naruto and suddenly, kissed the blonde hard on his lips. Naruto's eyes widened… he tilt his eyes and kissed the raven back, letting go of his grip. Sasuke slowly broke of the kiss… and gazed at the blonde who appeared to be in haze

"Naruto… it's me… Sasuke…" Sasuke stated as he saw naruto's darkened whiskers began to fade, his claws began to go back, his fangs turned to normal and Oh… the eyes that he'd longed love… those deep blue cerulean eyes that were truly a beauty to him.

"S-sasuke…" Naruto murmured as tears began to well up out of those eyes. Sasuke, despite the incident smiled back at him as he desperately hugged the blonde

"Hn… you're finally back…" Sasuke said as he hugged tighter.

"S-sasuke… I was—I wasn't in control I—" he stuttered as he kept on sobbing… until he passed out.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out as he noticed the blonde had passed out. He gently caressed the blonde's cheek and tried to stand up, carrying him. Sasuke went straight down stairs as his friends noticed him and naruto filled with blood

"Oh my god! Are you two okay?" Ino said, worried

"Shit… what happened to naruto?" kiba asked

"Hn…" was Sasuke's only reply

"Oh Sasuke-kun! What happened to your wrists?" Sakura exclaimed, noticing the scars on the raven's wrists

"n-nothing… listen, I want all of you to shut up and don't go blabbering this incident to anyone got it? I'll call my men and tell them to put these guys away or have them executed secretly. I don't want anyone or anybody to know about this other than us… okay?" Sasuke warned as all of them simply nodded

"but… why are you two in so much blood?" Nejii asked

"Forget it… its no big deal" Sasuke stated, starring at the now unconscious blonde in his arms. '_Naruto… what happened to you…?_' Sasuke thought as all of his friends gave a questioning look

"So… should we send him to a hospital or something?" lee asked

"no… I'll handle it… anyway, just remember about not mentioning this to anybody…" Sasuke said as they all gave a sigh and nodded once again

The area was finally cleared, and the incident wasn't spoken to anyone. Sasuke ordered private investigators to check on what happened… As for naruto, he called tsunade, who appears to know naruto where jiraya is… but she said the old man was at a trip and she has no idea of when the man was coming back.

"So… what exactly happened?" tsunade asked as Sasuke gave a sigh. He knew tsunade was—well… he knew the old woman treats naruto as her grandchild… so, he sure has a right to tell him

"Naruto got kidnapped…"  
>"WHAT?"<p>

"but we got him back…" Sasuke stated rubbing his ear. He heard tsunade heaved a sigh and remained silent for a moment

"Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke called out

"Oh… good. Is he okay sasuke?" Tsunade asked

"ah, he's all good. He'll be staying at my place for a while until he gets better" Sasuke replied

"Alright… contact me if anything else happens okay? Please take care of him" Tsunade said

"hai… will do, tsunade-sama" he replied starring at the blonde, who appeared to be fast asleep in his bed

'_Naruto…' _he thought with a worried expression in his face, what happened back there… it was really confusing. He was really worried… what if it happened again. Memories flashed backed and paused in the time he kissed naruto. he slightly blushed at the memory… he kissed him… not accidentally this time. And he kissed him back? What if he wakes up? Will he still… remember?

Tsunade was in deep thoughts… naruto was kidnapped huh? She only knew one person who would dare lay a hand on the boy… "its them… I'm certain… are they back? To take naruto away…?" She murmured as she narrowed her eyes at the sky. "or do you have anything to do with this…?" She asked, to the only person in her mind right now, who was part of this so called organization…. '_Itachi…_'

**MinamotoKana: *sigh* I'm really sorry, I should've updated this soon! My grade in Algebra appeared to be in down hill, and there's this choric speech that I have to participate in! Anyway… I think I should change the genre from humor to drama, apparently, things are going to be a lot more serious now… secrets finally, inching to revelation! Until the next chapter! I'll try my best to update it soon enough! Please review! :D**


	5. Do I Really?

**MinamotoKana: I'm really sorry, I should've updated this soon! Writing stories and doing school work really is hard to balance! Anyway… please enjoy! :D**

Konoha Gakuen

Chapter5: Do I really-?

The blonde tilt his eyes, blinking. He noticed he was in a very fluffy bed, in a large unfamiliar room….

'I must be dreaming… am I dead? No—I feel much alive… where am I?' he thought and noticed he was wearing pajamas too. '_okay… what happened?_' he thought again, confused at the I.V. on his side, clearly connected to his right hand, he began to slightly panic until a familiar nurse went inside the room

"Oh! naruto-kun… you're finally awake" she said, smiling

"uh… who—where…?"

"geez naruto… you don't even recognize your school nurse! Tsunade-sama told me to take care of you, well… to be your nurse until you're awake. It's been two weeks now since you—"

"two weeks? I was passed out for two weeks?" naruto exclaimed

"y-yeah… calm down will you… good news is you're good enough to go to school tomorrow! All of your friends have been so worried. Especially sasuke-kun! He looked so depressed while you're out, the same time he looked so worried, tsunade-sama even had to force him to come to school and go do his job taking care of Uchiha corps… he's the one who really took care of you. He even suggested half-days just to take care of you…he really got such a connection to you nee?" she said, smiling.

Naruto was dumbfounded… so the bastard took care of him. Okay, he felt somehow… happy? Yeah… he felt absolutely happy. He really does still have that sweet side he had years ago… the sweet, loving sasuke he once knew. He couldn't help but smile by the thought

"Naruto?"

"Oh! y-yes?" naruto stuttered

"well, I have to go back to the clinic now okay? Sasuke-kun's coming home anytime soon. So jyaa~" she said waving her hands as she closed the door

"Sasuke huh….. coming home…? Uh… no way! This is Sasuke's house?" Naruto exclaimed shocked

"So I think we should have another branch at London. The Ambassador had seen our work and he was very pleased of the thought—" sasuke got cut of as his phone rang with the ring tone 'Lucky Man' vibrating in his pocket. '_damn dobe… must've changed my—wait, Naruto?_' he suddenly took his phone from his pocket and read the screen… it was naruto.

"Umm, excuse me…" he said as he went to the corner of the room, leaving the executives dumbfounded.

"I told you they were famous!" the executive whispered as they all nodded

"Dobe?" sasuke said as he heard a familiar chuckle from the phone

"_Hey bastard…_" naruto greeted as sasuke's face brightened. It was really naruto! Oh how it been a week without hearing the blonde, he felt so relieved that he sounded a lot more normal than before

"Hn…" Sasuke said, smiling

"_Oh… is that how you talk to me right now after my two weeks of unconsciousness?_" naruto said, annoyed. Sasuke still remained silent, what would he say to the blonde?

"_Hello? Earth to Sasuke?_"

Still silent….

"_If you're going to act like that then goodbye—_"

"I missed you…" Sasuke stated as naruto froze of the 3 words the raven had said to him

"Heh, really?"

"Yeah, and a I missed your idiocy the most dobe" Sasuke teased

"Shut up teme!"

"Oh yeah… why did you change my ringtone?"

"Hey, its not that bad right? And besides, it's really catchy"

"Hn… I'll go home anytime soon"

"Sasuke… uh…"

"What?" Sasuke questioned

"Umm… I—you know uhh…" Naruto stuttered

"Get on with it already…" Sasuke said, annoyed

"Tch! Forget it! I'll see you later bastard… jya~" Naruto said as he ended the call. Sasuke sighed and cursed the dobe for hanging up on him, but the same time he felt relieved that _his _Naruto was okay… Wait… his? He thought about it for a second… but then left it there, but still bothered him. He really got worried about him that time. It's like he turned into a whole different person… he really felt that the blonde was desperately trying to kill him… then he remembered the—fuck… he forgot that he kissed the blonde. Just thinking about it made the Uchiha blush a bit.

"Uchiha-san…" one of the executives called out, snapping out sasuke

"uh… oh, yeah… the meeting…" he said as he proceeded back to his chair continuing their unfinished business

Naruto decided to roam around sasuke's condo… and god… it was huge! He even had a Jacuzzi!

"Damn… the bastard sure is lucky…" naruto mumbled, still roaming around the living room just then he felt his stomach rumbling and decided to cook something in sasuke's kitchen, the thing is, he still had his I.V. on and with no clue how to remove it safely.

"How the hell am I suppose to take this of?" he asked himself as his stomach rumbled again causing him to groan… it's been 2 weeks and he's unbearably hungry! He then opened the kitchen drawers in hope of finding some ramen, and lo! He found a dozen of them with a note on top.

'_Dobe, I know that you'd be awake anytime soon… so help yourself… P.S. burn the kitchen or I'll murder you_

_Sasuke'_

Naruto has no clue if he should be happy that the raven actually cared or he should be pissed that sasuke called him a dobe and threatened him. Anyways… whatever, all he wants right now was his precious ramen!

Meanwhile after eating, naruto helped himself to watch in Sasuke's gigantic flat screen t.v., as he flicked through every channel… he suddenly paused into the breaking news and seems to had familiarized that the news was being held on at the Uchiha's main building!

" _The Uchiha corps.' President, none other than Uchiha Sasuke had decided to expand the branch by having one at London, from direct request from the ambassador, as he seems pleased with their work. Of course we should expect further more from our one and only Uchiha Sasuke… this can also help our country's economy to rise 10-fold." _The reporter said

"woah… Sasuke sure is something" naruto awed. Suddenly, the doors from the main building suddenly bursted out open, revealing the raven himself in between with a pair of agents.

"_And here comes Uchiha Sasuke himself! Exiting the building" _the reporter stated running towards the Uchiha, along with a bunch of other reporters, with camera men… and of course the annoying fan girls, squeeling in delight of the presence of the Uchiha. Annoying flashes from the camera pissed the raven making him put on some shades causing naruto to blush a bit at the sight…

"Woah, he looks good…" Naruto mumbled. Realization hit him and he slapped himself from the idiotic thought! Did he just said the Uchiha looked good? Okay… something's definitely wrong with him right now.

The reporters blocked the path to sasuke's car and started asking questions

"_Uchiha-san! When are you deciding to move a branch of Uchiha corps. In London?"_

"_Are you or are you not single?"_

"_Is there somebody you like already?"_

"_Who are you living with right now?"_

The reporters randomly asked causing the Uchiha to get seriously pissed. The fuck these questions are for! Can't a man go home in peace and be with his dobe?

"I have no time to answer your questions… I'm in a hurry right now and I need to go" Sasuke stated but the reporters still won't quit it. He sighed and took a glance from both of his agents, and nodded, understanding what their boss wanted to do. Sasuke suddenly took of his coat and jumped so high in mid air causing everyone to gasp. He flipped his coat with him and in a blink of an eye… the Uchiha was gone, leaving the coat falling down, being catched by one of the agents as they heard a sudden roar of an engine, who appeared to be sasuke's car, taking of… leaving all of them with a dumbfounded expression on their faces including naruto… who's mouth was gaped open

"Holy shit…" Naruto muttered. Still wondering how the raven had did that.

His phone began to rang and swiftly answered it, it was Sasuke

"Naru—"  
>"Teme! That was awesome! I mean… how did you do that? Are you really human?" Naruto exclaimed, cutting of Sasuke<p>

"Did what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I watched the news!"

"Wow…"

"Yeah and wait—what?"

"Never new you'd someday take an interest in current events…" And with that… naruto snapped

"HEY!"

"too loud dobe…"

"ugh… any way, about flipping and disappearing in mid air in mere seconds… how did you do that?" Naruto questioned

"Simple… push up a hundred times a day, jog 5 kilometers each morning, eat healthy food and lots of vegetables… oh and I also have my owm private gym…" He said, smoothly

Naruto grew silent… seriously? The raven didn't look at all any muscular… his body was so lean! How weird… just by the simple thought of it… '_ooh… maybe under that shirt he had tight delicious abs—wait! The fuck! What the hell is going on with me! Damn teme!'_ Naruto thought

"Oi… you still there?" sasuke asked

"yeah!" Naruto replied, giddily, forcing himself not to lose it!

"Uhuh… so I just called to tell you I'm on my way…" he said "but… since you watched the news, then there's no use of calling after all" he added

"Oh okay! I'll just wait for you—"

The door suddenly opened, revealing the Uchiha himself

"Tadaima…" he said as naruto gasped

"You said you were on your way!"

"Yeah… on my way upstairs to my condo…" Sasuke explained, slouching on the couch next to naruto, massaging his temples

"Hey… you okay?"

"What does it look like moron?"

"I was just asking!" Naruto snapped

"fine… sorry, work was just hell…" he said, standing up, heading towards the kitchen as Naruto kept his eyes on him

"you hungry?" Naruto curiously asked

"No…" Sasuke replied, opening the bottle of liquor, suddenly taking a drink. The blonde gasped at the sight.

"teme! You're under aged for drinking!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke simply shrugged the accusation of, sitting beside the blonde again

"Just this time only… I just want to relax for a sec. anyway… can you tell me what happened to you 2 weeks ago?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention to the blonde

"Oh… uh, I—its sort'of a blur… but I did remember… that… well first the moment I eyes, I was just on a chair in a dark room… then this man came up to me…he—uh"

"He what…?" Sasuke hissed. "What did he do to you…?" He asked, coldly. Oh if that asshole did anything to naruto… he could've wished the man didn't died soon enough just so he could kill him for himself.

"That time… he—" Naruto got cut of… unwanted memories came welling up on his mind…

FlashBack

"_Uzumaki Naruto" a grave voice said, causing naruto to flinch, until he noticed he was tied down to a chair in a semi-dark room_

"_What the-?" _

"_Let's have some fun shall we…?" the man appeared before him. He appeared not more than 40 years old, he has long black hair with yellow eyes with pale skin_

"_Who are you? Where am I?" naruto questioned as the man chuckled_

"_My name is orochimaru… my boss ordered me to test his experiment…" the man said_

"_Experiment…? What are you—" Naruto got cut of as the man stabbed him with a nice directly on the abdomen, causing naruto to throw up blood_

"_You… asshole…" naruto hissed as Orochimaru pulled out the knife causing naruto to scream in pain. Blood filled the floor, and the blonde felt weaker by the second_

"_Ooh… I guess you're a failure after all, or maybe I haven't pushed you a little more harder" the man once again stabbed naruto on the mid part of his body_

"_Aaaaaaagh!" Naruto screamed, tears welling up on his eyes. _

"_hm…" The man pushed the knife more deeper, then pulled it out as Naruto groaned again in pain. It was too unbearable, he could hardly breathe… it feels like the end. The loss of blood was making his vision to once again blur… until he felt heat._

"_Tsk, I guess boss was just lying about you… you're nothing but a failed experiment." Orochimaru stated, until he felt some heat… radiating from the boy_

'_what is this…? So… hot… my skin… my body… everything's burning…' Naruto thought as his wounds were beginning to fade away, his whiskers darkened in shade, his nails grew sharper and his eyes turned bloody red._

"_Perfect… so it worked after all…" Orochimaru said smirking_

_Naruto clawed the ground while standing up, he felt power… welling up in his system… it felt good… but somehow he felt disturbed… he felt something else… he finally felt… the thirst for blood… The blonde began to charge at the man, clawing him deep in his flesh. Orochimaru screamed in pain, he was being torn to shreds. Naruto couldn't stop, infact… he was literally itching to kill the man. He ripped out every flesh he saw, until the man finally stopped breathing. Naruto licked the blood from his hands while chuckling evilly. _

EndOfFlashback

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!" Naruto screamed, tears suddenly welling up on his eyes, causing sasuke to panick.

"Naruto?" Sasuke exclaimed, shaking the boy. "Naruto! Snap out of it!" Naruto suddenly shutted up and awoke from the memories…

"S-sasu—" he stuttered, his voice a little cracked. The tears are still flowing from his eyes… remembered, but oh how he wished he didn't… he began to hug sasuke tight and cried on the raven's shoulder.

Sasuke looked worried, he didn't know what really happened to the blonde… but he also couldn't forget the nightmare he encountered with naruto… not to mention how scared he was… how scared he was to let it happen again… all he knew that naruto was here… he's alive. He can feel him. At that, he slowly wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Naruto… whatever that asshole did to you… whatever happened back there, forget it already okay? I'm sorry for bringing it up" Sasuke said, with a calm soothing voice

"I-I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to k-kill him! I—I wasn't in control… Sasuke…! Please don't hate me…" Naruto sobbed.

'_So… he didn't remember that part..._' Sasuke thought as he kept rubbing naruto's back, calming him down.

A few moments later… naruto finally calmed down a bit… he slowly moved himself away from sasuke and rubbed his face messily, like a child. Sasuke sighed, although find it quite cute, he reached for the hanker chief inside his pocket and tilt the blonde's chin up, and slowly stroked the tears away.

"Hn… you really cry messily as always…" Sasuke stated as naruto remained silent… had sasuke realized their faces were once again only mere inches apart… he couldn't help but blush.

Sasuke finally finished clearing naruto's face up and gazed at it. He noticed the tinge of blush on appearing on naruto's cheeks.

'_Hn… how cute~_' that's all that sasuke thought… naruto… up-close… really looks adorable.

"S-sasuke…?" Naruto asked causing Sasuke to snap out of his gaze, only to notice his lips were really close to naruto's… he backed away slowly and pinched the blonde's cheeks

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed. "What the hell bastard?"

"Nothing… just teasing…" Sasuke said smiling

"Well that's not helping!" the blonde ranted as sasuke chuckled and gave his best smile to naruto

"Don't cry anymore okay?" Sasuke suddenly said causing naruto to flinch

"eh?"

"I'm not used to it… besides, I absolutely adore your stupid smile…" Sasuke stated, smirking.

"well I absolutely despise your fucking smirk!" Naruto ranted back once again as Sasuke only chuckled.

Though it was a tease, he still felt a tinge if happiness hit his heart. So… he still does have that sweet side of him… he slowly brought up his warm smile to Sasuke as the raven smiled back

"Hah! So you do have that sweet side~! Nee Sasu-chan?" Naruto teased as sasuke scoffed at the now laughing blonde. Really… his mood changes really quick! Sasuke kept watching the laughing blonde, somehow he felt relieved that naruto felt a little bit better right now. He… without thinking kissed the blonde's temple gently causing the blonde to shut up. He snapped out of it but tried to keep cool…

'_Idiot! Why did you do that?_' Sasuke yelled at his thoughts. He slowly ruffled the blonde's hair

"Well… goodnight… Naruto" Sasuke said as he went upstairs leaving the dumbfounded blonde, still frozen on the sofa

'_W-what was that about…?_' Naruto thought, blushing

Sasuke slammed the door in his room and decided to take a shower to calm down his thoughts… he leaned on to the wall with the shower, spraying on to him… he closed his eyes and thought about his emotions lately… he felt he loved the blonde more than he ever should… then again, he wished to give the blonde all the love he needs… just friendly love or brotherly love right? There's no way he would—

"Do I really-?" Sasuke asked himself…

**MinamotoKana: Okay… so… what do you guys think? Sasuke finally draws the conclusion… Naruto makes a mistake he would surely regret… till the next chapter! I'll try to update soon! :D OH! AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Jealousy gets the worst of me

KonohaGakuen

Chapter 6: Jealousy gets the worst of me…

Its been a week since naruto recovered, and now he was in the park… with a date… with hinata

=FlashBack=

"_huh?" Naruto questioned_

"_N-naruto-kun… c-could you… could we... uh… c-could you go out with me?" Hinata blurted out, blushing madly_

"_Uhhh…." Naruto was speechless, he didn't know what to say 'maybe she just wants to hang out with me I mean—yeah! She just wants to hang out with me! No way she's asking me to go on a date with her, just by the sheer thought of that feels awfully wrong' Naruto thought_

"_Sure! I'll hang out with you!" Naruto replied with a big grin on his face_

"_R-really?" She stuttered _

"_yup!"_

"_hah!" Hinata gave her best smile yet as naruto smiled back…_

EndOfFlashback=

Hinata wore a black dress and walked along with naruto. The blonde was still wearing his usual school uniform though

"So… w-where to… naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered, fidgeting

"Oh! uh… how about you?" Naruto asked

"H-how about a… walk on the park?" she suggested as naruto simply nodded.

Sasuke is with the gang in school for some project they were on as suddenly, ino banged the door of the class room open

* * *

><p>"Guys! Hinata and Naruto are on a date!" She exclaimed causing a long period of silence….<p>

"THEY"RE WHAT?" they all exclaimed in unison

"I just saw them walking together on the park all lovey-dovey like!" Ino exclaimed

"Seriously?" Sakura said in disbelief

"Affirmative!" She replied, then suddenly there came a chill in the air… all looked back and saw sasuke enveloped in dark aura

"S-sasuke…?" Lee stuttered

"A…. _date_…. You say…?" He said as he glared at them, causing all to freeze in that icy-cold glare Sasuke was giving them

"A-ah… you—dude… are you okay? You look like you want to kill somebody…" Kiba said as sasuke rose up from his desk

Sasuke then chuckled evilly and smirked slyly causing everyone to be even more frightened from the Uchiha

"I think he's lost it…" Kiba whispered to shikamaru

"Guys…" Sasuke began with his deep voice

"y-yeah?" they all stuttered

"Hn….. lets follow them" Sasuke stated putting on his black shades (well… who knows where that came from… XD). All got excited with this new Sasuke! Now he was getting more and more fun! They were also thinking of stalking…they mimicked the Uchiha and put on some shades, striking a pose

"Yes boss!" they all exclaimed except for shikamaru who just mumbled 'troublesome'

"Ikuzo…" Sasuke said in his smooth voice causing ino and sakura to squeal

"KAKOII~!" they exclaimed

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, all of them finally spotted hinata and naruto having a conversation while walking on the park<p>

"hahaha! Really?" Naruto said, chuckling as Hinata simply nodded, giving a smile

"ahahahaha! Hilarious!" naruto exclaimed, laughing hard

All of a sudden, they heard a tree snapped causing both to cautiously look behind

"What was that?" hinata asked, looking worried

"dunno… a squirrel or something? Anyway… tell me more!" he asked, excitedly

"Hm… okay"She continued the conversation as they walked farther and farther, only to hearing naruto's uncontrollable laugh.

* * *

><p>Back to the gang… actually, Sasuke was the one who snapped the tree, clawing it with anger<p>

'_What the fuck naruto… what are you laughing about huh?_' Sasuke thought. His dark aura had been much more colder than before

"Naruto…" he hissed, gritting his teeth

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura called out with a worried expression on her face… '_Why is he so pissed?' _She wondered. Sasuke suddenly ran towards their direction as everyone followed

Naruto sighted an ice cream vendor and swiftly ran towards the man pulling Hinata along

"Chocolate ice cream please~!" Naruto exclaimed, excitedly as the vendor nodded, giving of a smile. "How about you hinata?" He asked, smiling brightly causing hinata to blush

"V-vanilla… please" She said turning her head to the side fighting her blush, with a soft smile on her lips

'_Vanilla…?_' Naruto thought '_Ah! That's right…_'

"Heh! You and Sasuke favour the same ice cream nee?" Naruto said smiling at the memory

"eh?"

"Here you go children…" the vendor said lending them their cones

"ah, arigatou!" Naruto said, smiling, grabbing his ice cream

"mh, arigatou…" Hinata thanked as the continued to walk with their ice cream on hand

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out

"Hmm?" naruto replied, eating his ice cream happily

"uh… does Sasuke-kun like vanilla?" She asked as Naruto swiftly turned his head to her

"Yup! Man… that guy doesn't eat any sweets except if it is vanilla! Specially in ice cream! Woah! The bastard really gigs vanilla with strawberries on top when we were young!" Naruto stated causing hinata to smile

"I see… you're childhood friends with him nee? You guys seem pretty close…" she said, smiling

"hah! Glad you see it that way…. You know… although me and Sasuke fight a lot, our bond his really strong!" Naruto stated, clasping his hand together

"He… is my bestest friend actually! Or… I should say, my first friend, brother and rival. I suppose my first everything!" Naruto said smiling as Hinata tilt her head to the side staring at Naruto's face… he seems really happy about sasuke…

"Really?" Hinata said smiling as Naruto nodded

"So… you really do love sasuke-kun nee?" She stated causing naruto to choke his ice cream

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata said in worry. Naruto caughed before replying

"W-what do you mean by that?" Naruto said, slightly blushing

"eh? I mean… you do love him right? I mean… being your friend or brother and all" She replied

"Oh… ahahaha! I thought—well—never mind…" Naruto shrugged. Hinata kept starring in wonder, causing her to trip on a rock and fell

"Ouch!"

"H-hinata! Y-you okay?" Naruto said, worried as he slowly helped her up

"Y-yeah… just a c-cut" she stuttered. Naruto looked at her wound and noticed it bleeding

"It's bleeding! W-wait… let's sit here for a moment…" he said, gently letting hinata sit on the bench

"N-naruto-kun, I h-have a band-aid in my bag…" She stuttered, flinching on the pain oh her knee. Naruto grabbed hinata's bag and searched for the band-aid. Successfully finding it, he reached for his dry hanker-chief and pressed it on the wound to stop bleeding. After doing so, he put applied the band-aid, covering up the wound.

"t-thanks naruto-kun" hinata said, gently putting her foot down as naruto sighed

"you really have to be careful nee?" Naruto said, grinning as hinata nodded

* * *

><p>Sasuke and the gang had finally sighted naruto and hinata once again, sitting on the bench, they decided to hide behind the bush and listen to the two. A travelling candy-vendor stopped by hinata and naruto<p>

"Care for some candy kiddies?" The old man asked as naruto happily nodded

"Candy~? Of course! I'll take this and that and…" Naruto went on selecting his treats.

"That would be 25 yen" the man said as naruto reached out for his wallet and paid.

"thanks!" Naruto exclaimed sitting back once again, nibbling on his treats happily like a child

"gee… you surely do eat a lot naruto-kun…" Hinata commented, giggling

"Tell me about it…" all of them said in unison as they continued to listen to the conversation

"Hey I'm not fat!" He exclaimed, slightly blushing, with some lickerish still stuffed in his mouth. Hinata giggled more

"I never said that… you're actually pretty cute~" she implied causing naruto to blush but then smile

'_tch! That girl… complimenting my dobe…_' Sasuke thought

"Here! Have some!" Naruto said, lending his chocolate bar

"Uh… hm~ arigatou…" Hinata said, accepting the chocolate as all awed. She took a bite, causing some stain on her cheeks

"hey you have a—I got it…" Naruto took his napkin and wiped the chocolate on the side of hinata's cheeks causing her to blush.

Sasuke got even more pissed than before… Oh he seriously wants to hit something right now! All of them got even more frightened

"S-sasuke… what's up with you?" Nejii asked as the raven didn't reply

'_Naruto! damn, damn Naruto!_' he screamed at his head. Sakura took notice of this and looked worriedly at him. until it hit her…

'_Is he… jealous or something?' _She wondered _'does he like hinata?'_ she thought

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata called out

"Hm?" Naruto replied, still stuffing his mouth with candy

"u-uh… I've been meaning to tell you this… since… the first time I met you…" She began, fidgeting

"Oh shit! She's going to confess!" Ino exclaimed silently, squealing. All got excited, except for shikamaru, who without a care of the situation

"Why did I even come here…?" he mumbled

And nejii, who was worried his beloved cousin could possibly be rejected and get hurt. And of course… the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, with murder intent in his eyes… unseen behind the shades. Oh he was beyond pissed right now…

"what is it hinata?" Naruto asked, chewing on his lickerish… gosh that stuff was totally addicting!

"I… I—"

"You… what?"

"I… Naruto-kun, I lo—"

Hinata got cut of as a man suddenly tripped and accidentally pushed hinata to naruto, causing hinata to lye on top of naruto on the ground

"augh!" all said in unison, at the situation

"khhhh…." Sasuke then glared at the man, causing him to start running

Naruto still had his candy on his mouth and looked at hinata

"You okay?" he said as hinata's blush deepened

"h-hai…" hinata said, madly blushing

"Ooh…? Guys, what'ya doin' here?" Naruto said looking up at the gang

'_Guys?' _Hinata thought and looked up, seeing them starring at her, smirking. Out of sheer embarrassment, she ran away as fast as she could

"Oi! Hinata!" Naruto called out standing up, letting out a sigh "Geez… I was really looking forward on what she was about to—oh yeah… what's with he shades?" Naruto asked pointing at them

"N-nothing!" kiba said, swiftly taking it of

"Hmm? Oh! Sasuke!" Naruto said smiling. "you're here too?" He asked as Sasuke remained silent

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out worriedly

"Sasuke…?" Naruto called. Without a word, Sasuke suddenly grabbed hold of naruto's wrist and dragged him.

"O-oi t-teme! Let got!" Naruto exclaimed but sasuke ignored him

"I wonder what's up with him… he's been acting so strange lately" Ino said as all looked completely worried

* * *

><p>Sasuke had finally reached under the bridge where no one could see them. He suddenly pinned naruto against the wall, hard<p>

"Ow! Teme—"

"Why did you go out with hinata?" Sasuke snapped as Naruto's eyes widened, he can really see the intense anger in the raven's eyes

"We weren't on a date! We just hanged out!" Naruto exclaimed

"Oh! you call laughing together and walking on the park romantically wasn't a date?" he snapped again

"Wha-? Is it bad to hang out with your friends? Besides! It was nothing like that!" Naruto replied

"but she did, didn't she? She exactly thought it like that! The girl was about to confess to you and you said you were looking for it?"

"Why are you acting so—"

"You were looking forward for it weren't you?"

"I never—"

"You like her right?"

"What is up with you?"

"I don't know! I feel so… angry! So… frustrated when you're with somebody else that makes you happy like that!"

"Sasu—"

"I can't understand it! I really feel so angry right now! Fuck and I couldn't even fill enough the times we never spent together! The fuck I can't keep fucking cool anymore! Augh! I can't believe this! Why am I so angry? Why am I so… hurt…?" Sasuke stated, causing naruto's eyes to widen

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed "Why am I so—"

Sasuke got cut of as naruto sealed his lips with his, causing the raven to flinch and loosen his grip and ended up wrapping his arms on naruto and pulled him closer, the raven started kissing him back hungrily, he forcibly pushed inside his tongue in naruto's mouth causing the blonde to go back to his senses and accidentally slapping sasuke on the face. He covered his mouth, all flushed

"Sasu—I—I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to kiss you! I—" he got cut of as he saw Sasuke's hurt expression on his face

"S-sasuke… I—" he paused and suddenly, he felt the urge to run away… and so he did. He ran away, not catching the tear that rolled down on Sasuke's cheek. He was left there… alone, cold and hurt…

* * *

><p><strong>MinamotoKana: well? What did you guys think? I'm sorry my last chapter sucked… So I made a go for it on this one! Hope you liked it! I'll update the next chappy real soon! So keep in touch and keep reviewing! I love your reviews! Thank you! :D<strong>


	7. No Way! My Rival's Sick!

Konoha Gakuen

Chapter 7: No Way! My Rival's Sick?

It's been 2 days since the incident happened, and naruto and sasuke never spoke or saw each other ever since. Sasuke has been absent for 2 days by now and there's no one in school knew the particular reason of his absence… well, naruto of course hinted that the raven was depressed, maybe he took it a little bit too far, he knew he hurt him, but still… he has no clue what happened to Sasuke… he was really bothered by it.

'_Sasuke… why are you not coming to school…?_' naruto wondered '_did I hurt you…? Tch! No shit Sherlock… you did hurt him… damn…_' he thought

'_Shit… what if something bad happened to him?_' he yelled in his thoughts. He was definitely panicking right now! What if—

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled snapping the boy back to his senses

"uh…"

"I've been calling you 5 times already…" Kakashi said, sighing. He took another look at naruto and he seems really stressed which caused kakashi to worry. "Oi naruto… you okay?" he asked.

But naruto just replied looking down on the floor, causing everyone especially his friends to be worried.

"N-naruto…? oi—"

"E-excuse me kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said, picking up his bag.

"Dude… where are you going?" Kiba asked, all worried

"I—I have to go check on, on something" He said as he ran outside

"Naruto!" kakashi called out but naruto ignored it and continued to ran away.

* * *

><p>Outside running, naruto headed towards Sasuke's condo, oh he needs to see him right now! '<em>The bastard! He better be…<em>' naruto thought, squinting his eyes, he picked up speed and ran faster until he finally reached Sasuke's condo unit. he ran through the stairs all cause the elevator was broken, finally sighting the Uchiha's door, he knocked it real hard but nobody answered.

'_Teme! Answer me damn it!_' Naruto thought out loud. He tried again yet there was still no response

"Fuck Sasuke!" Naruto cursed, punching the door. He then noticed the password indicator on his right side.

"Alright… If I were Sasuke… what would my password be…?" He wondered

He then remembered something Sasuke said…

~FlashBack~

"_Don't call me dobe teme!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke chuckled_

"_Hn… why? it really suits you…" Sasuke implied _

"_The fuck you asshole! You're such a prick!" Naruto snapped_

"_Hn… it's my life's joy calling you that… it's like a password nee? Once said, it unlocks your idiocy and cuteness~" Sasuke teased as naruto lunged right onto him._

~EndOfFlashBack~

"W-well… no harm to try right?" Naruto said as he began to type

"who am I kidding? There's no way this could be—"

"_Password accepted… welcome Uchiha-sama" _the voice speaker said as the door unlocked

"What the fuck is that guy's problem?" Naruto snapped as he entered the condo.

Well, it seems everything was still in place… it still looks freaking cool!

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out but no response came, now he was really worried!

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out even louder but still no response came. '_maybe in the room…?_' Naruto thought as he went upstairs.

He rushed to the raven's door and knocked 3 times, but no response came…

"Sasuke…?" naruto called out once more, twisting the doorknob, entering the dark room… it was too dark, sasuke's curtains were closed and all was a mess… his eyes finally sighted Sasuke who was all slumped in his bed, side ways, starring at the wall.

"Oi… teme—" Naruto got cut of as he slipped on a bottle and fell down hard on the floor

"o-ow… damn…" Naruto hissed, rubbing his aching back, he took the bottle and noticing it was alcohol. The blonde's eyes widened and turn into a frown, seeing there are dozens of more empty bottles scattered around the floor. He rushed to sasuke, scowling.

"You asshole! What did I told you about drinking fucking alcohol!" Naruto snapped, but the raven just remained silent, causing naruto to be more pissed. Oh, so he was ignoring him now?

"TEME!" Naruto exclaimed, but still no answer… out of rage, naruto tugged up sasuke's shirt and glared at him, but sasuke just kept quiet with a blank expression on his face, looking at the side. Naruto let go of him and stared at him once more…

"S-sasuke… oi, what happened…?" Naruto asked, all worried.

SILENCE…

"Oi… say something you—" Naruto paused at the moment he grabbed sasuke's shoulder… it was hot… no, literally! He was burning!

"Sasuke! You're sick!" Naruto exclaimed as he put his hand on sasuke's forehead, naruto grew more worried by the second. Okay… no choice but to care of him now right?

* * *

><p>Naruto came back to the room with hot <em>udon <em>and a basin of warm water and some towel on his hands. he gently placed them down on the raven's side table and sat gently on the bed with him.

"Alright, you gotta eat you bastard… I know you don't like much of ramen so let's go for some udon shall we?" Naruto said, pulling sasuke up on a semi sitting position with his pillow on back. He was still not talking to the boy and kept that blank expression on his face. Naruto sighed at the sight and probably thought that the raven was always this quiet while having sickness. He picked up the udon and blew it gently before feeding it to him.

"Here… say aa" naruto said. Sasuke hesitated for a moment but then look slowly looked at the noodles and opened his mouth slightly, naruto gently fed him.

After a few minutes, sasuke was all done with the noodles, but suddenly… he threw up all of it on the bed, as naruto's face looked in disgust.

"shit…" naruto cursed, heaving a sigh, he struggled to lift the raven up, to his arms and placed him to the nearby sofa in his room as naruto cleaned the sheets.

Soon as the sheets were cleaned, he went back to sasuke and carried him again to the bed, still having puke all over his clothes. He then searched for some clothes for the raven to wear, successfully finding some pj's, he heaved a sigh on what he was about to do…

"O-okay… you will just change his clothes… no problem…" he breathed out as his shaking hands slowly made its way to unbutton the raven's shirt. He slowly unbuttoned it one by one, exposing sasuke's sweaty chest which made the blonde completely flushed.

'_Shit! Do you have to be so god damn—fuck! Forget this! Just… concentrate!_' naruto thought out loud, squinting his eyes. He opened them once again and looked away until he completely unbuttoned them all, he slowly slid the shirt of, of him and tossed it to the side, leaving the raven completely shirtless. He had to fight of a nosebleed at the sight.

"n-now… for the…p-pants…" he stuttered. Slowly, he reached for the raven's pants and unbuttoned it swiftly, taking his hands away again.

"Augh! I can't do this! Mother and Father in Heaven! Please help me!" Naruto hissed as he unzipped the raven's pants. He slid them of gently while looking away again and tossed it away.

He then gently laid sasuke down on the pillow, only on his black boxers, he was panting heavily, seeming to have trouble breathing. The sight made naruto forget about his insecurities and go ahead on taking care of him. he took the towel on the basin of water and squeezed it, he gently rubbed it starting from the raven's chest… down…down…down… stop! He immediately halts himself and concentrate on what he was doing. Seriously! What the hell was wrong with him?

Sasuke was already fully dressed in clothes and naruto gently covered him with a blanket. Tucking him in, the raven suddenly gripped onto naruto's hands nuzzling them, seeking for warmth as he was shivering, never letting go.

"N-naruto…" he murmured, once again nuzzling his hands. naruto slightly blushed, but gently smiled at him.

"I'm sorry… Sasuke…" he apologized

* * *

><p>The raven finally fell asleep with naruto sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing at the raven until—<p>

'_Love me Show me Tell me~' _the song Shinku played from Sasuke's phone as naruto answered it

"Hello?"

"U-Uchiha-san!" a girl exclaimed from the phone

"Eh…? W-who is this?" Naruto asked

"Excuse me, but… could you please get Uchiha-san on the phone please? I want to talk to him ASAP"

"S-sorry to say but… Sasuke is not available now and, he's very sick—"

"I don't care! I'm in charge of Uchiha-san for I am his secretary! And I need his fucking ass right here, right now! If he won't come here this instant I'll—"

"Shut the fuck up! Do you think you're the boss of me? And I'll just follow whatever you say?" Naruto snapped

"Wha-? Listen here you… better watch your words mister! Or I'll round house kick your ass! Who are you anyway? You have no right to decide on Uchiha-san! Besides! I need proof that he's sick—"

"Shut up you bitch! I told you once and I never liked repeating things again! Uchiha Sasuke is sick! There for not available! He's not in good condition now to talk on who knows what shit! I am his FRIEND and I have every right to decide on what's best for him or not! Am I clear? Do you understand?" Naruto snapped

SILENCE~

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Naruto exclaimed again

"Y-yes! Yes! I do… I—I apologize f-for… jaa~" She stuttered ending the call. Naruto scowled at the phone, but his eyes softened at the sight of sasuke's wallpaper… the picture was when they went to Shibuya together. His arm was wrapped around sasuke's neck with his hand showing a peace sign, grinning, while sasuke had his hands in his pockets with a slight smirk on his face, their cheeks were closer together than he thought. He couldn't help but smile at the picture…

"Damn it bastard… get well already… I can't wait to see that smirk again…" Naruto mumbled, placing the phone down.

He suddenly heard the Uchiha cough. He suddenly glanced at the shivering raven

"He's still cold…?" he said, walking towards him… the raven was shivering none stop and he couldn't help but feel more worried by the second. He reached out his hand and was about to feel Sasuke's forehead, but the raven suddenly grabbed naruto's hand and nuzzled it again, seeking for warmth… Naruto heaved a sigh, until sasuke suddenly tugged him causing naruto to trip on the side of the bed landing on top of the raven

"o-ow…" Naruto grunted and pulled back a little, taking a look a sasuke's face, who has his arms around him. he looked so peaceful… the same time he looked so disturbed…

"N-naruto…" Sasuke murmured, panting. A tear suddenly trickled on his right eye, causing the blonde's eyes to widen "D-don't leave me…" he murmured… Naruto was caught in haze… he felt his eyes getting heavy, seeing the sight of the Uchiha… hearing him say those words… he, suddenly, out of blue pressed his lips softly onto the ravens… the kiss was long, as sasuke's breathing was stable again… Naruto pulled back, clasping his mouth, starring wide eyed onto him, seeing the raven fell asleep. Good, naruto hoped that Sasuke wouldn't remember what he did. Why the hell did he do that anyway!

'_What the fuck…? Why did I—I k-kissed him… shit I kissed him! what's worst, this is the second time! Well… not in the terms of an accident I guess—but why in hell did I do that? Everytime… I see him hurt, I see him frustrated, so helpless… I tend to—kiss him! What the hell is wrong with me…?_' Naruto thought, but shoved it of anyway… no need to worry about that now! It will be all gone by the morning! Naruto fixed his position and lay down next to Sasuke as the boy snuggled at him, continuing his slumber. Naruto blushed at the action but regained his composure as he wrapped his arms around the raven giving him enough warmth. He finally closed his eyes, drifting of to sleep with a content smile on his face

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sasuke fluttered his eyes open, noticing someone was breathing on his neck… he blinked once more to clear his vision, as he set eyes on blonde hair right under his nose…<p>

'_Naruto…?_' Sasuke thought, but then remembered what had happened yesterday. '_Was it a dream…?_' He wondered, still staring at the sleeping blonde

'_I was such a fool… He still probably hates me_' Sasuke thought as he gently stroked Naruto's cheeks causing the blonde to wake up

"mmh..?" Naruto tilt his eyes, and blinked twice clearing his vision, blue only to met by a pair of black he watched sasuke's eyes for a moment, then their position…

10 seconds of silence later~

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto exclaimed, causing him to jump of, of Sasuke's bed, hitting his head on the floor "y-you're awake! Uh… there's a valuable explanation for this! I swear! I wasn't coming on to you—I mean, I didn't rape you—no! I mean! Oh fuck…" Naruto cursed, okay… if Sasuke remembers what he did last night… he's in deep shit.

Sasuke just remained silent, not reacting to the blonde's stupidity… he was just looking away from him

"S-sasuke…?" Naruto called out, worried

"Why did you have to do that…?" Sasuke said, harshly causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

'_He… he did remember did he?_' Naruto thought, slightly panicking

"I—I didn't mean to—look! I'm sorry if I—"

"So you took care of me for no reason…?" Sasuke asked

"No! I mean… what?" Naruto cocked a brow, until he finally understood what the raven meant '_Ooh…_'

"Of course I'll take care of you bastard! Do you know how worried I was of your absence? Hell I couldn't even sleep right without knowing of what happened to you! Wasn't it obvious—"

"I thought you hated me…?" Sasuke stated, cutting of naruto

"Uh… I never hated—why would I hate you?" Naruto asked as Sasuke gave him a sad look… causing naruto's eyes to widen at the memory…

'_I did hurt him… I'm such a jerk! It's my fault from the very beginning! I provoked him!_' Naruto thought

"Sasuke… I—I'm really sorry, it was all my fault, I never should've done that—I mean, I'm sorry okay? I don't hate you… but I am mad at you for doing this to yourself! You could've died you know? And drinking that much alcohol, bastard!" Naruto snapped "Damn… I was so worried… do you even know how much I—" Naruto halt himself… what was he about to say again…?

"How much you…what?" Sasuke asked

"H-how much I… Care for you" Naruto replied "I did promise you didn't I? I'll be your family…" Naruto stated as Sasuke remained silent

"A-and… sorry I kissed you, I… I don't know why I did it… maybe because, I didn't want to keep seeing that look, that frustrated look you gave me, I never wanted to see you so helpless… so out of blue I kissed you! I really am sorry! You're probably disgusted of m—"

Naruto got cut of as Sasuke sealed his lips with his… shutting up the blonde. After a good 5 seconds, Sasuke broke of the kiss with a content smile on his face leaving the blonde all flushed

"Apology accepted, now whose getting worked up this time?" Sasuke teased "Moron…" he added

"Kkkhhhh….. teme!" Naruto snapped

"Hn, that kiss has been paid, I forgive you"

"Tch! I like you more when you were sick!" he exclaimed, scowling. Sasuke paused for a moment but then chuckled

"Oh..,? so I guess I should get sick more often for you to like me, nee?" Sasuke teased

"S-shut up baka-Sasuke!" Naruto snapped "Damn you…" He hissed

Sasuke didn't replied, instead he gave of a bright smile to the blonde… causing his expression to become blank.

'_Such a smile… I wish I could see it more often… he looks much like an angel that way than smirking like a devil!_' Naruto thought as he kept staring at Sasuke

"Dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed

"w-what?"

"I kept calling you 3 times… careful not to melt up with my smile" Sasuke teased as naruto punched his side out of irritation

"As if that would happen asshole!" He snapped

"Hn… anyway, wanna ride me?" Sasuke suggested causing Naruto to blush madly

"u-uh… c-come again…?" Naruto asked

"Ooh… did I say '_ride me?_' I meant '_ride with me_' you know, with my car" Sasuke explained

"O-oh! haha! I t-thought… never mind"

"Naruto… you don't mean you thought—hn… you're such a pervert" Sasuke said, smirking

"I said not like that you bastard!" Naruto snapped, blushing

"but I'd give you a _ride_… anytime" Sasuke whispered on the blonde's ear

"Augh! Damn it Sasuke! What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking prick!" Naruto snapped "Don't be such a perv,!"

"I'm not the one who started it… it depends on your Point of View on how I said it…" Sasuke snorted as he went to the bathroom

"Just shut up and let's go already!"

"Let me change dumbass" Sasuke said, but naruto just ignored the stupid nicknames

"Hey, can I drive?"

"No"

"So selfish"

"I would not let an idiot like you drive my car"

"Hey! I know how to drive!"

"Licence?"

"I don't have any"

"Then no can do…"

"Well how come you have one?"

"I'm the president of Uchiha corps. Of course I have one"

Sasuke then opened the bathroom door with only his pants on, his upper body, fully exposed to the blonde.

'_Shit… I am already traumatized by that body! Naruto, whatever you do look away!_' He said to himself as he just looked out at the window, ignoring the raven.

"What are you looking outside?"

"Birds!" Naruto stated

"really..." Sasuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes "Hey…"

"What?" Naruto asked, still not looking at the raven

"Don't worry, I'm changed already dobe…" Sasuke said, smirking

"Tch! As if I care if you're not!"

"Whatever…" Sasuke scoffed.

* * *

><p>As they're finally outside, Sasuke's phone rang<p>

"Dobe! Why do you have to keep changing my ringtone!" Sasuke snapped as naruto chuckled

"It's fun~" Naruto replied

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted as he answered the phone "Stay inside the car, this could be business…" He ordered as Naruto gave a pout and walked inside the GTR

"What?"

"_Uchiha-san! Good! You're okay now!_" His secretary said

"Uhuh… and why did you called? You know I still have school to attend to"

"_Well… I would just like to apologize of… what I said_"

"Hah?"

"_Umm… could you tell your friend that I said sorry? I, actually snapped at him yesterday onto pushing you to go to the meeting, knowing that you're sick, I'm really sorry I didn't cared" _

"My friend…? You mean Naruto?"

"_Oh! so that's his name! you know, he really was a good friend of yours… he told me that he doesn't care about you missing the meeting, he was really thinking of you that time… no matter how much I forced him or threatened him, he didn't gave in…" _She stated as Sasuke kept his gaze on Naruto

'_Naruto… he did that?'_ Sasuke thought as he kept staring at the blonde

"Who is he talking to…?" Naruto asked to himself "And why is he starring?"

"_Uchiha-san?_"

"Ah..?"

"_Well… see you later, meeting starts at 7_" She said ending the call. Sasuke sighed, entering his car. Drawn by thoughts, Sasuke remained silent, as he started the car, driving towards school

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out worriedly "Are you sick again?" Naruto asked, touching Sasuke's forehead

"Hmm… you are kind'a warm—" Naruto got cut of as Sasuke took the blonde's hand and gently nuzzled it, causing Naruto to flinch and take his hand away

"T-teme! What was that?" Naruto exclaimed

Sasuke once again, gave him a gentle smile, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. Okay, seeing the Killer Smile twice is bad for the Health!

'_t-teme! trapping me with such a smile! Ah! He's only doing it so he could get me later!' _Naruto thought

"Hn, dobe… told you not to stare as much… you'll melt in to goo" Sasuke teased

'_Augh! I knew it! He was fooli—"_

"Thank you…" Sasuke added once again smiling

Naruto felt the need to just shut up, Strike 3 of the Smile and he felt his stomach flip. He just gulped and looked outside the window, avoiding looking at the raven, blushing madly. Sasuke mentally chuckled at the sight, Naruto really does look cute when all flushed. He grabbed his phone and silently took a picture on the blonde before him, he smirked at the photo and proceeded driving once again.

~Flashback~

"_o-ow…" Naruto grunted and pulled back a little, taking a look a sasuke's face, who has his arms around him. he looked so peaceful… the same time he looked so disturbed… _

"_N-naruto…" Sasuke murmured, panting. A tear suddenly trickled on his right eye, causing the blonde's eyes to widen "D-don't leave me…" he murmured… Naruto was caught in haze… he felt his eyes getting heavy, seeing the sight of the Uchiha… hearing him say those words… he, suddenly, out of blue pressed his lips softly onto the ravens… the kiss was long, as sasuke's breathing was stable again… Naruto pulled back, clasping his mouth, starring wide eyed onto him, seeing the raven fell asleep._

~EndOfFlashback~

Sasuke smiled at the memory, how could he forget the soft lips in placed to him by the blonde? Of course he would never forget that moment… He probably guessed that naruto thought he would forget it too easily.

* * *

><p><strong>MinamotoKana: Alright! Chapter 7 finally done! Tell me what you think and keep reviewing! I just couldn't help but put a little hint of Hey Say JUMP on every chapter, I so love them! Oh! of course all of Johnny's entertainment! The man is in the world record! Cool right? On September 18, 2011, it was revealed that Johnny Kitagawa has been presented with two Guinness World Record awards, making him one of the most successful music producers in the world. The first award is for the 'most No.1 singles produced by an individual'. He has accumulated an astounding 232 chart-topping songs (1974-2010). The second award is for the 'most concerts produced by an individual'. Between 2000-2010, Johnny produced 8,419 concerts. He has produced shows for many of his groups; the concerts have an estimated attendance of 48,234,550! Any way, thanks for reading and keep in touch! :D<strong>


	8. My Tutor is!

Konoha Gakuen

Chapter 8: My Tutor is—?

"Alright class… I'll give you back the results tomorrow" Kurenai said, taking a leave with the load of test papers she had…

"Damn…. I really hate Math!" Kiba exclaimed throwing his hands up on the air. "I barely answered all the questions!"

"No kidding… worst subject in history! And I also barely answered all… damn it" Naruto cursed, banging his head on the desk

"Why can't you guys stop whining? The more you whine, the harder you'll get it" Shikamaru mumbled as the two boys send the lazy ass a heated glare

"And I thought you would at least cheer us up!" Kiba retorted

"Some friend you are!" Naruto followed

"Troublesome…" He mumbled again

"You always say that!" they both exclaimed in unison causing all their friends to get their attention

"Shhh! Would you guys keep it down! The teachers will hear us" Sakura hissed

"bitch…" kiba murmured as naruto snorted holding back a laugh. Sadly… the girl heard it though, and snapped her head at them, sending a chill in the air.

"Who are you calling bitch…?" she hissed, going near them , noticing naruto covering his mouth while puffing his cheeks "Got anything to say… Naruto" She said coldly as naruto flinched, he just shook his head and waving his hands.

"Oh no… the demon's gonna get us…!" kiba whispered as Naruto couldn't hold back a chuckle turning into a laugh. Sakura really got even more pissed…

"You two…" She began as she cracked her knuckles

"And you had to laugh…" kiba complied

"shit…" Naruto cursed as they held each other like 5 yr. olds, naruto looked back at the Uchiha with eyes screaming 'Help Me!' but sasuke just gave a smirk and winked at him as he looked back outside the window

"T-teme!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura hit them… hard

Sasuke kept smirking as he gazed out at the window, admiring the surroundings… until his eyes met up a pair of black… someone, down there in black cloak with red clouds was starring at the school, no… the man was starring at him intently, Sasuke looked closer as his eyes widened… no, it can't be him, he looked away and rubbed his eyes. The moment he looked back again, the man was gone. He gave of a sigh of relief… he was just hallucinating things, yeah, he just came down from a cold, so he must be seeing things, but… why does it have to be _him_?

* * *

><p>It's the next day already, and the raven was really in deep thoughts of what had occurred the other day. What if it was real? What if it was really him? '<em>Uchiha… Ita—" <em>

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he lunged on sasuke "Morning bastard!" He greeted, grinning happily as Sasuke scowled at him but softened. As he saw the stupid smile on the dobe's face.

"Is that anyway to greet by calling people Bastard in such a morning..?"

"Heh! Only at you teme… only you…" Naruto said as Sasuke gave a smirk

"And you are my only dobe…" Sasuke replied, with a slight smile. Naruto really knows how to make him feel better at times like this—

"Teme! I am not your dobe!" Naruto retorted as Sasuke let out a chuckle. See? Those stupidly adorable reactions he gets from him really is something.

"Alright… I would like to congratulate almost all of you passed the test… as I said, 'almost'. One of you failed it and of course, one of you got a perfect score, and that's none other than—"

"Uchiha Sasuke…" the class said in unison as the girls squealed

"Kyaa! Way the go Sasuke-kun!"

"As expected from Sasuke-kun! Kakoi~!"

The girls squealed in delight as Sasuke scoffed and kept looking away, ignoring their comments

"Kiba…" Naruto said

"Naruto…" Kiba replied

The two said as they gulped, surely one of them failed… and now… here it is

"And I would like to see…" Kurenai began

"Good luck man…"

"You too dude…"

"Uzumaki Naruto after class…" Kurenai said as she gave a look at the blonde.

Kiba was jumping around in happiness in his mind as Naruto was dumbfounded… he failed, and that exam has a large percentage on their grade… SHOCK… utter SHOCK!

Naruto slumped his head on the table and dark depressing aura surrounded him. '_Shit…_' Naruto cursed as Kiba patted his back

"No worries man… It's not that bad" Kiba said, trying to cheer the boy up but Naruto sent him a cold glare

"And you were reacting lately like there's a big of a deal of it and now you're acting all cool just so you passed? Don't joke with me… Kiba… " He hissed as Kiba froze on the spot. Okay… dark, depressed Naruto really scares the shit out of him

* * *

><p>Class was over and Naruto was left all alone in the classroom with Kurenai<p>

"Naruto-kun, I'm sure you very well know the reason you're here…" Kurenai began as Naruto gulped but then nodded

"I failed… didn't I?" Naruto said, looking down.

"Alright… how's about I tell you a little secret, the exam wasn't really that of a big percentage of your grade—"

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed in excitement

"Let me finish… It was really a test to show which students are able to handle their subjects in preparation for the Real Exam. So, I would like to tell you that you're going to have tutorial sessions this afternoon, he would be your tutor until you can finally handle the subject on your own…" Kurenai stated as Naruto stared wide eyes at her

"Eh? T-tutor? B-but…" He stuttered but then heaved a sigh. All for the grade Uzumaki… All for the grade. "Fine… so, where is he?" He asked

"He's in the library right now, waiting for you, well, good luck naruto-kun. I believe you'll pass… you're a smart boy after all" She said giving a reassuring smile as the blonde smiled back

"Hah! Thanks Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto said as he took of with Kurenai smiling at him.

"Uzumaki… Naruto?" She mumbled as she looked up on the sky

* * *

><p>Naruto finally reached the library and sighs for a moment before he opens the door. "Alright… here it goes" He said filled with determination in his eyes. As he opened the door, he scanned the library and not much people are around. He spotted Shikamaru and sighed at relief! Yes! It's Shikamaru! A guy who he can rely on! He dashed to shikamaru and waved<p>

"Shikamaru! So you're my tutor! Cool! I could totally rely on you—"  
>"What are you talking about naruto? I'm not your tutor… I was here to return a book I borrowed yesterday…" He replied as Naruto furrowed his eye brows…<p>

"Then if you're not my tutor… who is—"

"That would be me…" Said a familiar voice from behind. As naruto turned, his eyes met up a pair of black…

"S-sasu…keeeeh?"

Okay, he was completely shocked…again. Out of any person in the class why does it have to be him? Naruto stared wide-eyed at the raven, he was wearing glasses!

"W-what's with the…?" Naruto trailed of… '_Sasuke really looks good in glasses… he should wear it more often, mirroring those dark-black eyes, the way it matches to his pale complexion—_'

"Dobe…" Sasuke said as naruto snapped out of his daze

"Uh… hi?" he replied as Sasuke cocked a brow.

"Hi? Hn… I see…" Sasuke said smirking "You like me wearing glasses that much?" Sasuke teased as Naruto's face heated up

"N-no! I was just—new to the look is all." He said, looking away "So you're my tutor huh?" He said looking back as he gave a smug face. '_Taking lessons from my rival… I pity myself!_'

"Well… you'll just have to bear with it nee? Call me Sasuke-sensei from now on" He stated sitting on the table with a smirk

"You've gotta be kidding me…Bastard! There's no way in hell!" Naruto snapped as the librarian shushed him.

"Look… unlike you, I have School and work to do… I just gave Kurenai-sensei a favour because her family is friends with mine long ago and I did it because you're my closest friend and I would gladly help you…" Sasuke stated shutting Naruto up.

"fine…" Naruto breathed out as he sat on the chair

"Fine what?"

"F-fine… S—sasu… Teme-sensei!" Naruto snapped as Sasuke pinched naruto's cheeks hard.

"O-ow! Ow! Let go! Sasuke-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke finally let go with a content smirk on his face

"Good… now that wasn't bad was it…?" He said smirking

"I hate you…" Naruto hissed

"I hate you too, now let's get this over with" He said back as they started.

* * *

><p>They spent 3 hours in the library together with Sasuke being the bastard of a sensei he is to Naruto, but surprisingly, Sasuke's method was way better than Kurenai… Naruto can clearly understand every detail and every equation he was given to.<p>

"Wow… so that's it!" Naruto said getting the answer to the test

"Hn, easy right?" Sasuke said as Naruto pouted

"Hmph! I was just slow!" Naruto retorted

"Yup you really are…" Sasuke said sarcastically

"Bastard…"

"Dobe…"

They glared at each other for a moment before Naruto broke down in laughter, as Sasuke followed

"Hahahaha! I—I… ahahaha! I can't s-stop laughing!" Naruto exclaimed clenching his stomach, Sasuke then stopped and gave a look at the blonde who was going mad at laughter

"I didn't even know what's so funny in the first place…" Sasuke said as he kept gazing at the blonde. Naruto stopped for a moment and had a dumbfounded expression on his face

"You know what… I don't know either…" Naruto admitted as Sasuke chuckled

"Hn, moron…" He teased

"Hey! You laughed too!" Naruto retorted

"I just find your expression rather… _cute~_" He complied as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's glasses, finding it a way to annoy him and glared at him.

"Oh no… he took my glasses! What am I gonna do?" Sasuke said sarcastically

"Teme…" Naruto hissed as he pounced on the raven and they ended up fighting in the library.

* * *

><p>From the door, Kakashi and Tsunade watched the scene and couldn't help but gently smile, Tsunade stared at Naruto for a while and the said smile turned serious…<p>

"Kakashi…" Tsunade said

"Mm?" the man replied

"Naruto… I probably guess they'll come to him any time already after the incident, he's 16 already as we know it"

"So… does Sasuke know about this already?" She added as Kakashi shook his head. Along the way, he actually took care of the raven while he was younger after his parents died. The child was really traumatized by the incident, but then after a few weeks… the long ago cheerful face and the bright eyes that shone everybody turned dark and cold. He was relieved that Naruto came back for him.

"No… and I guess he's not ready yet to know anything about this right now, and if he does, who knows what he'll do, especially if this involves his you know what…" Kakashi replied, still watching the two boys fight and thrash down the library

"Someday… they'll find out soon, especially Naruto. He really killed Orochimaru with his bare hands…" Tsunade said, lowly. Apparently, the one Sasuke hired as the private investigator was Kakashi, and he showed Orochimaru's corps to Tsunade.

* * *

><p>FlashBack<p>

"_Kakashi-san…" Sasuke said, with a gloom look on his face_

"_Eh? What's the matter Sasuke?" Kakashi asked on the phone_

_I—uh… there's something I need to tell you and I have a request" he said slowly_

"_Sasuke… you seemed troubled, did something happen?" He asked all worried_

"_Come to my place, we'll have to talk…" Sasuke stated as he shut his phone as he solemnly look at the sleeping blonde on his bed_

_Kakashi sighed and took his coat… _

"_Guy-san, I'll have to go…" Kakashi said, saying goodbye to his rival_

"_Hai, hai, hai Agent Hatake!" Guy said as he waved goodbye. _

'_Now… I wonder what happened' Kakashi wondered as he drove his car_

_Kakashi knocked on Sasuke's door as the raven answered, he looked up to kakashi with a gloom look on his face. This caused Kakashi to worry, he has treated Sasuke like his son after all… even though the raven didn't notice. Sasuke moved aside, signalling Kakashi to go in. They sat at the sofa as silence over took them for a moment_

"_Alright… tell me what happened" Kakashi said as Sasuke flinched. The boy doesn't know where to start… _

"_Sasuke, what exactly happened? I've never seen you like this for years ever since—"_

"_N-naruto got attacked…" Sasuke began as Kakashi's eyes grew in shock_

"_He got attacked? By whom? Where?" Now kakashi was panicking. He knew Naruto very well even though the boy hasn't notice it. The truth is he was very close with Naruto's parents long ago… and he knew the boy from child birth, but the rest is all secret… for now._

"_There was this gang, dun no the name but he fought these guys long ago at his first day. He defeated them pretty easily, surprisingly… he was very skilled at combat fighting. After that, they attacked again and text naruto to come to the back of Konoha high, at the abandoned foot ball field. They captured 3 of our friends (well actually… never thought of considering them friends… Hinata was always silent but very kind he had to admit, Ino was an annoying gossip girl and Sakura was a bitch… okay, guess Sakura wasn't really as friend at all) and plotted to kill them, as of what my friends said, they told me that they black mailed naruto into doing what they say in spare for our friends' lives. He willingly agreed and they kicked him hard enough to pass out. A helicopter arrived and that's when I came in. I shot the last man on the ladder and asked him where they're taking naruto. My friends tagged along and decided to help. Their base was beside Suna… and I bet there's something about that fact too. Anyways… as he cleared the base, I told my friends to stay put down there as I go to Naruto upstairs… but…." He paused from there… as fear overtook him. Kakashi sensed that look. Now he was getting nervous of what the boy would tell him next_

"_Sasuke… what did you see?" Kakashi asked slowly. The raven closed his eyes before opening them once again_

"_Naruto… naruto was sitting on top of a man shred to pieces, there was blood everywhere, and around him also… I tried to get near him but then he showed me his eyes… they were no longer the magnificent blue I once knew… it was bloody red… his teeth grew fangs and his whisker marks darkened. He growled at me and attacked me… snarling in anger, hate… he desperately tried to kill me… I fought hard to break free from his grasps, his claws were really digging in to my skin, I can feel it bleeding. I tried everything that I could but I can't move my arms or my legs… he grew so strong all of a sudden. And then I… I have no choice right…? So I—" Sasuke paused at the thought… Kakashi looked at him strangely, he could almost see the raven slightly blushing but he ignored it anyways_

"_I—I k-k-kissed him…" Sasuke blurted out as he slapped his hand on his forehead. Kakashi grew silent at the statement… okay, awkward…. _

"_You kissed him?" _

_Sasuke nods_

"_On the cheek?"_

_He moves his head sideways_

"_On the nose?"_

_Sasuke glares_

"_On the lips—"  
>"Isn't it obvious! Don't joke with me! Of course on the lips you—" Sasuke cut himself of… he was saying too much!<em>

"_Ofcourse? Okay… I get it now, no worries Sasuke, it was a critical moment" he said smiling sheepishly as the raven finally sighed "Did you enjoyed it—"_

"_Kakashi!" Sasuke snapped _

"_Okay, okay… chill…" He said raising his hands up, signalling he was backing away_

"_Going back to the subject… after that, he returned to normal and he passed out as he kept sobbing right at me apologizing that he wasn't in control of everything… now he's in my room resting and I sent some people to clear the base and leave no evidence of what had happened…" He said sighing_

"_Now let me get this straight… Naruto was not Naruto that time, he killed a man, he attacked you as if he was possessed and then you kissed him, he returned back to normal and no he's at your room resting" _

_Sasuke simply nodded_

"_Do you have any idea what happened to him?" Sasuke asked "I know you know Naruto's… parents" _

"_Ah… but I can't tell you who they are though, and most especially I can't tell him" Kakashi said as Sasuke cocked a brow_

"_So do you…?" Sasuke asked all worried. Kakashi remained silent…_

'_I can't tell that to Sasuke… not yet, he's not ready to know yet and I bet Naruto too… it'll just be a secret for now. All I know is that I have to protect those two… so they are finally attacking again huh? This is bad… they're after naruto this time and Sasuke would also be targeted, Itachi is there somewhere and after what he had done to Fugaku and Mikoto… I bet he'll dispose of his brother as well' Kakashi thought_

"_Sasuke… I can't tell you anything for now… and all I want you to do is this" He began as he gave a look at Sasuke "Never let your eyes of him… no matter what" Kakashi stated as Sasuke's eyes widened. Was the case really that serious? _

"_You understand? The only thing I can tell you is that after this incident… there is more to come, so as his friend, never let him wander of alone" Kakashi said as Sasuke nodded_

"_Kakashi-san, can you investigate on this? I know you're also a teacher… but I know very well that's only half of the things you do in life… nah… Agent hatake?" Sasuke said, smirking_

"_Ah, will do… still need some training? I bet the little Sasu-chan I knew before is a lot more better right now…" Kakashi said, smirking back_

"_Hn, as if I need more training from you, I can take you on any time old man…" Sasuke stated_

"_Ooh… tough words for the little brat, and I have you know I'm only 28 yrs old" Kakashi stated grabbing his coat as he stood from the sofa_

"_Alright sasuke, I'll be leaving now… take good care of Naruto" Kakashi said as he walked towards the door with Sasuke on tail_

"_Ah… will do" Sasuke replied, opening the door_

"_Where's the corps of the man?" Kakashi asked_

"_At the underground part of the Uchiha corps. He's there and some of my people" he replied_

"_Alright…" Kakashi said as he walked of "Jaa~ Sasuke, don't go kissing him again at such a vulnerable state!" He added as Sasuke slammed his door shut scowling_

"_Fucking retard" he hissed as he went up, back to the blonde angel sleeping on his bed_

"_So this is him…" Kakashi mumbled as he stared at the body of the man. "Orochimaru…" _

"_Surprisingly, his body was completely shredded apart, revealing some of his internal organs ripped, torned and hanging out of his body. It seems as if he was attacked by some wild animal or something… there are some scratches too… Sasuke-san didn't tell any particular statement of what had happened to him" Shiho stated, in wonder_

"_I better get Tsunade-sama to take a look at this" Kakashi muttered as he reached his phone and called Tsunade_

_As she arrived, shizune was in tag along, She immediately glanced at the corps as from what Kakashi told her everything_

"_So… it was Orochimaru…" She said slowly as she intently stared at the man "It was Naruto's doing… am I correct?" She said as She noticed the scars on Orochimaru_

"_N-naruto-kun?" Shizune gasped_

"_So it happened already…" Tsunade said, as she sighed "Sasuke told me about Naruto too" She added_

"_but he didn't tell you all didn't he?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade nodded _

"_So they're after him already… and I bet there will be more attacks soon" _

"_Tsunade-sama, I already told Sasuke to keep an eye on him" Kakashi said_

"_Ah… but he isn't always around—"_

"_He has some undercover body guards taking care of him…" Kakashi cut of as Tsunade sighed_

"_Good… I have been contacting Jiraiya you know… he said he'll be over here soon. He's busy about his so called 'work'" Tsunade grunted_

"_Ah… that's good, I can't wait to read his new book" Kakashi said as he smiled as tsunade glared at him_

"_S-so… what do we do now?" Shizune asked_

"_Agent Hatake… we'll discuss this further more at our base. Though the Uchiha said he'll be watching over him, we clearly know he can't handle all of it on his own" Tsunade said as he kept a stern look on her face. 'Naruto… what would they do, if they were here right now?' she thought…_

* * *

><p>EndOfFlashBack<p>

Naruto kicked sasuke as the raven dodged and kicked back, but Naruto held on to Sasuke's foot and twirled it around causing his body to do so, but he successfully landed anyway. He gave a mocking smirk at Naruto as his hand travel through his bangs upward, and gave the blonde a wink. There's only one thing on Naruto's mind right now…. 'KILL UCHIHA SASUKE!'

He then charged the raven, adrenalin hit him as he lunged forward they both hit the door and crashed it down with Naruto on top of the raven.

"O-owww…." Naruto groaned in pain. Kakashi and Tsunade stood there in shock as they stared at the two boys

"Augh… d-dobe! You're fucking heavy!" Sasuke groaned, he feels like his back is broken…

"S-shut up bastard! You're the one who started it! Besides… I can't move…" He said, scowling

"Oh shit… this'll cause a lot of money…" Tsunade said staring at the damaged door, as Kakashi slightly chuckled as they kept watching at the two

Naruto tried to move his arms and it did "Hey… I think I can move my arms now…" He said, grinning

"well hurry up, moron…"

"Hey! You're not the one who's in more pain here!"

"Excuse me? Look at my situation! Your overly heavy body is on top of mine!"

"I'm not fat!"

"Well yeah? You're a bottomless pit!"

"You're too skinny!"

"I'm perfectly healthy you ass!"

"Damn you!"

"Fuck you!"

Kakashi and Tsunade sweat dropped at the scene… god they're fighting like 5 yr. olds!

Naruto slightly moved up his upper body and his gaze fell directly at the raven, he put on a scowl as Sasuke gave the Uchiha glare… they kept their gazes at each other until Sasuke's gaze softened… the sight of Naruto's face this close really allured him. His mind began to fly, those beautiful eyes, those whisker marks on his cheeks, the blonde hair, those plumped lips… God… he looks like an angel… On Naruto's side, his face softened as well… those dark black orbs trapping him in to daze… the perfectly pale, smooth skin, beautiful raven hair that goes all the way down passed his chin… those teasing lips… he looks so devilishly handsome. The two kept starring at each like there's no tomorrow… Sasuke parted his lips as Naruto leaned forward tilting his eyes filled with want, his lips slowly brushed the raven's—

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Tsunade exclaimed as Naruto jumped of the raven… '_What the hell was that? I almost did it again!_' he thought '_Shit… baa-chan!_'

"U-uh… b-baa-chan! Funny seeing you here…" he said, smiling sheepishly

"I'm the principal…" She replied as Naruto's face fell '_Idiot!_' he cursed as Sasuke struggled to stand up with his aching back

"Augh… damn that really hurt…" He groaned rubbing his back. '_That was too close…_' He thought as he touched his lips

"Sasuke…" Kakashi called out

"Oh… you're here too…" Sasuke mumbled

"Of course were here! We work in the school Uchiha!" Tsunade snapped, she then turned to Naruto

"Geez you two! You broke the door! That'll cause—"

"I'll pay for it… with the 3 broken chairs, 2 half split tables, and the computer…" Sasuke stated writing a check. He gave it to the dumbfounded woman

"Uh… Sasuke, this is too much—"  
>"I don't care… you can keep the rest if you want" Sasuke insisted as tsunade's face brightened<p>

'_YES! To the Casino tonight!_' She thought happily

"S-sasuke, you don't have to—I broke half of—"

"No, consider it as a reward for being a good student today…" Sasuke said with a sly smirk as the blonde's face lightened up and gave the Uchiha a gentle smile

"So does this mean we get detention?" Naruto asked, flatly

"For breaking the stuff? Nope!" Tsunade said happily as Sasuke rolled his eyes "But…" she added, catching the two some attention

"For PDA… you will" Kakashi finished of

"What? That was not PDA! I just happened to accidentally brush my lips to his!" Naruto retorted

"and that was not even a kiss" Sasuke complied, glaring at the two

"Ooh… staring at each other for five minutes, Sasuke parting his lips, Naruto leaning in for a kiss? Sure… that's not PDA" Kakashi said, sarcastically

"Why you…" Sasuke hissed

"Sasuke, Naruto… your detention starts tomorrow after class" Tsunade said leaving the 3

"Damn…" Naruto cursed as he straightened up his shirt

"Naruto, let's go…" Sasuke said as he put his hands to his pockets as the blonde nodded. They walked passed kakashi with the man whispering something to the Uchiha "Watch him…" He said as Sasuke nodded.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke drove towards Naruto's house… Naruto asked for a restroom break<p>

"Seriously? Right now?" Sasuke said cocking a brow

"Yesss! Please! I need to go!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke pulled over by some public restrooms

"Hurry…" Sasuke said as Naruto immediately got of the car and into the restroom, not noticing that 3 pairs of eyes were on him

Naruto washed his hands while humming _Mayonaka no Shadow Boy_ _by Hey Say JUMP_ un-noticing the 3 bodies behind him, he wiped his hands clean with the tissue with a content smile on his face. Turning he saw 3 guys slightly bigger than him cracking their knuckles

"Uh… excuse me?" Naruto said as he tried to get out with the 3 surrounding him

"Uzumaki Naruto?" the guy asked

"The one and only…" Naruto replied, dumbfounded

"Let's get him!" The other one said as he grabbed Naruto by the collar and slammed him to the mirror causing it to shatter in pieces

"He surely is taking to long…" Sasuke mumbled. As fear suddenly struck on his eyes. '_Shit!_' he cursed as he swiftly got of his car and paced to the restroom

* * *

><p>Naruto hissed in pain as the man gave him a punch on the gut but he fought back, he kicked the man hard on the rib cage and heared it cracked as the man groaned in pain, letting go of him. but there's two more, and this time the two has weapons, the other one has a four finger as the other one with a pocket knife. The two attacked once as Naruto jumped on mid air as he kicked the man with the four finger on the back of his head, causing him to pass out. Naruto smirked, this was all too easy! But that caught naruto of guard, the man with the knife was behind him and thrust his knife towards Naruto's back, but before it could've reached there, Sasuke kicked the man hard on, causing him to fling into the cubicles.<p>

"Eh? Sasuke…" Naruto Said wiping the blood from his lips. The raven relieved a sigh knowing that the blonde was okay

"Come on, let's get out of here…" He said as he pulled Naruto's hand and dragged the boy to his car and they immediately left.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, worriedly

"Yeah…" Naruto said wiping the traces of blood from his mouth. "Wonder why these guys are after me! I mean—even in the restroom!" Naruto exclaimed' scowling

Sasuke stared at the boy who was muttering about invading his privacy and such… his eyes gleamed with worry. He then sighed

"I wonder too dobe… I wonder too" Sasuke replied

He definetly has to know what's going on… could Itachi have been part of it? He thought he saw him yesterday… and still unsure if it was real or not… and now there's this sudden attack, like Kakashi said, Naruto's in trouble… he needed all this cleared. One way or another… he has to find out about Naruto.

* * *

><p>In a dark base… ten guys wearing black cloaks with red clouds sat around a table…<p>

"So… they failed once more huh? This Uzumaki is hard to catch…" one of them said

"Well… we just have to do something about that shall we?" the guy with the masked said as he set his gaze on Itachi

"Itachi… you know what to do….." the man said as Itachi's face remained with no emotion. The masked man threw a picture of Naruto Grinning Happily with Sasuke on tow, revealing a smirk on his face. Itachi's eyes fell on to his little brother, but he remained his face blank and empty

"Bring Uzumaki Naruto to me… he seems to be very close to your brother, which seems very interesting. I couldn't assign anyone better" The man said, smirking at him.

Itachi kept his gaze on the picture for a wile before taking it, he closed his eyes as he opened them once again as he stood up, walking his way out.

"Well… this is going to be interesting…" The masked man said as he chuckled evilly

Itachi put on his hood before staring at the picture once more…

"Otouto… let's play once again, shall we?" he said with a smirk playing on his lips as he sped of with his jet black Lamborghini. Yes… Uchiha's always drove in style

* * *

><p><strong>MinamotoKana: phew! Done! Sorry I didn't Update this soon! Well… I've been kind'a busy with some stuff so… yeah. Anyway, Itachi would be appearing more and more in the following chapters! Keep reviewing! I need some more boost! Next chapter… well, I will try my best to update it as soon as possible! :D<strong>


	9. I demand who you are! Strangersan!

**Konoha Gakuen **

**Chapter 9:** **I demand who you are! Stranger-san! **

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke stood on the cold wet floor… filled with blood from his parent's lifeless bodies, he continued to stare as the trail of blood set on his bare feet. The full moon at night shone the face of the murder. It was the least person he expected it to be… there, stood just beside his parents, was his one and only brother, with their family sword on his left hand. Sasuke was speechless, his brother, his one and only brother whom he loved so much, killed their parents. Tears streamed down his cheeks, hate and pain filled his heart. But his eyes showed fear…<em>

"_W-why… Why?" Sasuke exclaimed as Itachi closed his eyes and opened them once again as his intense gaze fell at his brother_

"_Why…? simple, they are a hindrance to my plan…" He said coldly as Sasuke stood there dumbfounded_

"_the Uchiha family had longed lived under control of the government, we were treated as puppets, using us like mindless fools, Father was too naïve, following the governments every request. How pathetic, foolish little brother, you are too young to have understand"_

"_b-but I thought—"_

"_That I loved you…? Hn, your greatly mistaken... you were also a hindrance, but because you are to young I played with you for a while... I won't kill you, why? because as I said… you are too young, there for too naïve to understand… I'll let you live on your life, I'll let you live up the pain and hate I gave you, and someday… we'll face each other again" Itachi said as he turned his back against his brother. Sasuke, due to pure shock and fatigue, he passed out… seeing everything as dark again_

* * *

><p>Sasuke shot up of bed panting, its been long since he dreamt about that nightmare… he never knew it coming. May be he was thinking too much. judging by the past events, he kept hallucinating of his brother, being there… watching him or was it not his imagination anymore? What if he already came back? To finish him, or… was he part of these attacks all along? Was he after Naruto? things filled the Uchiha's mind. He then glanced at the clock and shrugged his thoughts of deciding of leaving for school.<p>

* * *

><p>As Naruto was walking along the busy streets of Shibuya, towards the school… he too thought about the attacks. What do they want with him anyway? He's sure he doesn't want him dead…yet. '<em>That Orochimaru… from what I remember, he said I was an experiment' <em>he thought '_Why would I be an experiment? And… what was that… back then, I… wasn't myself, I was—everything was a blur. But… that feeling, that intense heat… made my body quiver… feels like its burning but with pleasurable intensity... yet disturbed. I felt like I need something… to release that pressure that's been building up inside me—oof!' _

Naruto got cut of as he bumped into someone causing him to fall down, but the stranger caught him before he could have even land on the ground.

"Uh… gee, I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking on where I was—" He got cut of once again as he looked at the stranger's appearance. The man was taller than him, his skin were slightly pale, but he couldn't clearly see the face all cause a hood was slightly covering it until the tip of his nose.

"S-sorry! I'm really sorry! Thanks for helping me…" Naruto said, smiling at the man as the guy simply smirked which slightly reminded him of Sasuke. The man went close to Naruto's ear and whispered "My pleasure…" in a very low, sensual voice. Just when he was about to reply, his stomach grumbled…

"Uh…"

"Hn, forgot breakfast…?" The stranger asked, smirking causing Naruto to blush furiously out of embarrassment causing the man to chuckle

"let's go then…" He said as he grabbed naruto by the hand and dragged him to a café

"Eh? W-what the…?" He stuttered. Seriously, who is this guy to just drag him out of blue? The man then took a seat as Naruto just stood there, still unaware of the situation

"Uh…"

"Why not sit?" He asked as Naruto flinched

"S-sure…" He mumbled as he sat down and look at him weirdly. A waiter then came and asked their order

"black coffee…" He said and then looked at Naruto, waiting for his order

"uhh… a parfait please…" He said, smiling as the waiter nod and walked away. The blonde then stared at the man before him.

"Hey… uhh… why take me here? I mean… we just met… literally, I don't even know you and of course what you look like…" Naruto stated as the man smirked

"Well… I too haven't taken my breakfast… I just pretty much guess that having someone dine with me would be much more comfortable, you seem to be a nice person… awfully cute too…" He complied

'_CUTE? What the hell? Why do people always say that! I'm not fucking cute!_' He thought out loud as he gave a pout to the stranger

"Oi… who the hell are you calling—"

"Here's your order sir…" The waiter said as she placed down the parfait infront of the boy causing his mouth to water at the sight

"Uwaah~!" He awed as he grinned childishly. He hastily grabbed the spoon and took a mouth full as he let the soft cream melt in his mouth. "mmh~! This is so good~" He said, relaxing into the taste

"Hn… so, what's your name?" the man asked

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He exclaimed, proudly "You…?"

"I can't tell you… for now"

"Ehh…? Why not?" he whined

"Say, your from Konoha Gakuen right? Perhaps you know someone called Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked again causing Naruto to shot up of hearing the Uchiha's name

"Oh! Sasuke! Yup! I know him! he's my best friend after all!" He replied grinning "But an insane bastard…" He trailed of as the man smirked

"Really—"

"But!" he cut of "Though he's an royal ass, stuck-up Ice prince, there are many times he can be really nice! And he can really smile beautifully sometimes too! Oh yeah! He has the most amazing laugh! And—"

"Wow… you must really like him, nee?" He said smirking as Naruto stopped

"Uh… yeah, I guess you could say that, I mean… I practically live alone and… I could say… he's all that I have and… I'm all that he has. I can't tell you what happened to him though. But, all I can tell you is Sasuke's past is more complex than mine. He lost everything long ago that it turned him into someone else… someone different. He turned awfully cold to others, that's why I couldn't leave him. that's why I want to help him and change him back to his old self. He was really broken down after that so called incident he told me. And I too am really pissed about it. So, good thing he's slowly going back to his old self bit by bit, and I'm not planning to stop! I'll continue making him happy and smile everyday… cause he's really… important to me…" He finished of smiling as the stranger was totally stunned o the blonde's words… the man's smirk completely faltered… he then stood up and paid the bill with Naruto looking at him confusedly.

"Well… you should be going… I bet you'll be late for school if you don't leave right now…" he said, slightly smiling

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" He exclaimed standing up.

* * *

><p>They then walked together towards the outside with Naruto staring at the man. He felt somehow… strange? around him, he also feels like he had met the man before… seeming as he took a comfortable conversation with him lately… his phone then rang causing him to stop in a few steps<p>

"Yeah?" He answered

"_Hey dobe, are you in school right now? I thought I could come by at your place so we could go to school together without your risk of walking! Who knows what might happen to you! people are after you and—"_

"Woah, woah, woah… hold it right there, I am perfectly capable of myself teme! and what was that? You're acting like a paranoid mother!" Naruto snapped

"_Shut up moron! I have every right to be worried! Cause I…_" Oh stop right there… what was he gonna say?

"Cause what…? Awww… just say it! You care about me too right?" He teased smirking as the stranger looked at him weirdly

"_Hn…_"

"Is that a yes? Hah! See? You do!" He stated as he chuckled

"_Whatever…so, where are you right now?_"

"Oh! I'm by this awesome café that serves wonderful parfait!" He replied

"_Café…?_" he said as he caught sight of Naruto at the side walk next to the café he was talking about. "_Well, I'm on my way_"

"On your way? Oh okay…" He said as he ended the call

"Who was that? Naruto-kun" The man asked

"Hah! That was Sasuke! He said he's on his way—"

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out as he stepped out of his car, slamming the door shut. He took notice of the guy next to the blonde and glared at him

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, dumfounded. Well that was fast… Sasuke then pulled Naruto by his side and glared intently at the man

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked, coldly

"Uh… he's a friend! We kind'of bumped into each other on the street which is clearly my fault I guess… He treated me here in the café! He's a really nice person!" Naruto stated, grinning happily at the guy "Say… can you tell me your name now?" He asked as the man smirked

And ruffled Naruto's hair as he passed by them, giving a final glance… black meets black… and within just a second… the man was gone

"Woah… he was really fast, nah sasuke?" Naruto said at the frozen boy next to him

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out again but still no response.

'_Its him… wait… no, but… those eyes… its him, there's no mistake…_' he thought as he continued to stare where the man had took of

"Itachi…" He muttered as Naruto cocked a brow

"Eh?"

"That man… just now… he's…" He trailed of, now he was panicking and trembling with fear and anger

"Oi… Sasuke…" He said with concern in his voice. Sasuke then clenched his fist and grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him into his car and they then took of with Sasuke driving the car filled with anger bubbling up inside him. As they finally reached the school and parked the car he kept still on his seat, breathing heavily

"Sasu—"

"What did he do to you?" Sasuke snapped

"N-nothing…! He… we just went to the café and… what's going on with you?"

"The fuck Naruto! that was him! that was Itachi!" He snapped as Naruto froze but then frowned

"Sasuke, he's not Itachi!"

"How should you know? I clearly saw the man's face!"

"Sasuke you're being paranoid!"

"Fucking hell! I'm not being paranoid Naruto!"

"Well you sure are now!"

"Damn it! You didn't even saw his face!"

"And you didn't have a chance to get to know him! he's too kind to be the murderer you told me! He even speaks softly! Oh! and he treated me food!"

"Wow… very childish Naruto… a stranger you barely even know that gave you a treat and now you accept him finally?"

"You're just being paranoid with Itachi! You only took a single glance at his face! May be you were just hallucinating or something! Stop being such a prick!"

"Well stop being such an idiot and being so fucking dense and stupid to see! God… I really hate idiots like you!" he snapped as Naruto froze of what Sasuke said. Surely, Sasuke telling him that he hated him didn't affect him as much because he felt the same way but he clearly knew they were both just teasing. But plus the insulting and saying that with a tone that he really meant it really hurted him.

The blonde lowered his head down and opened the car seat silently as Sasuke flinched and noticed what he said

"Wait… Naruto…" Sasuke said as he tugged Naruto's sleeve but was then slapped away as he slammed the door shut. Sasuke then panicked and immediately followed the blonde and ran towards him with stares from other students

"Naruto! wait!" Sasuke exclaimed as he kept on following the blonde but was ignored

"Naruto…" He said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and faced him towards him. Teary blue eyes looked at him sadly as Sasuke froze seeing those eyes filled with tears. His grip on Naruto's hand softened causing Naruto to slip away from his grasps and ran once again.

"Oi Sasuke! What happened?" Kiba asked walking towards him but there was no response

"Sasuke-kun…?" Ino called out but still no response. Sasuke still kept his look on his hand with dripping with tears… for a second, he immediately took of and ran after the blonde.

"Guys… what happened?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, Naruto just ran of and well, he seems depressed or something. Then Sasuke-kun… well, we don't know what happened to him too. When I got here, Sasuke was just frozen as stone, we tried to talk to him but he just kept silent and then ran after naruto" Ino said, filled with worry as Sakura followed them

* * *

><p>Sasuke then finally caught sight of the blonde sitting under a tree at the back at the school. No one seems to be here probably because classes have started already. Sasuke approached him slowly<p>

"Naruto…" He said, calmly as Naruto shrugged and kept his head low, avoiding the gaze of the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed and sat right in front of him

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it, I didn't know that—"

"That what…? That I won't feel a thing? Do you think I'm really that dense Sasuke? That I won't feel a thing? Probably because all this time, you kept calling me an idiot, a dobe, a weakling, a moron and all your other insults. It's fine really… cause I also do the same, but… do you think I meant it? The way you said it earlier… really… hurts…" He stated as his tears kept falling to the grass below him

"Or may be I am that stupid… too stupid to see that you don't really…" '_Like me…_' "care about me…"

"I do care about you Naruto! do you think I would act like that for my own personal sake?" He snapped as he slammed his palms to the tree, cornering the blonde

"Itachi is also part of this… he also wants you! and… I'm so afraid that he will take you away from me! I admit it, I'm so fucking scared of losing you!" He exclaimed as the blonde looked at him with wide blue eyes "You're all that I have… and… I can't… I… without you… I… I'll be all alone…" He trailed of as he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry… I don't hate you naruto… and whatever happens I will never hate you…" He added '_I love you too much to hate you…_' he thought of. Silence took place and the two just kept still. Until a pair of arms wrapped around the Uchiha and held him tightly

"You have your way with words teme…" Naruto cracked as he gently smiled

"I'm an Uchiha after all dobe" He complied as moved away and looked at his best friend and wiped his tears. Naruto grunted and slapped Sasuke's hand away

"I can wipe it by myself bastard! I'm no child!" He stated as he wiped it of messily. But Sasuke took his hanker-chief and moved the blonde's arm away from his face and wiped it himself

"Hn, but you wipe it of messily like a child…" He teased "Poor baby… I'll give you a lollipop to make it all better~"

"I'm no baby teme! don't call me that! That's freaking weird!" He retorted "… I want ramen, not lollipop…" He added slightly blushing. Causing Sasuke to laugh, literally.

'_Sasuke… was really… laughing, not just any laugh… but… really cracked up laughing…_' Naruto thought, watching the boy. After a few minutes of laughter, it finally died down

"Hn… wow, I never laughed like that for a very long time…" he said, lying on the grass, panting

"Heh! I wish I'd video that… Oh wait… I think I did!" He exclaimed, showing Sasuke his phone

"You… delete that you moron!" Sasuke snapped

"No way bastard… I'll save it, so whenever I want to hear that nice laugh of yours I could use it as entertainment! Oh! and I can black mail it on you! wait… I can give it to your fan girls and let them pay me for it!" He said as he chuckled

"Don't you even dare…" He hissed

"I'm just kiddin'! don't worry… at least my phone is not filled with stolen shots from my very own best friend, I'm just doing the same! Oh wait… I have a load of Pictures here of you!" He stated

"Show them to the people and I'll post all your most embarrassing pictures on the internet!" Sasuke warned

"Eh! That's black mail!"

"you were just about to do the same thing" He stated as Naruto gave a pout

"Fine…" He huffed as the Uchiha stood up and brushed of the dirt on his pants.

"Uh… help me up?" Naruto said, having trouble standing up. The raven sighed and lend out his hand, and pulling the blonde up causing Naruto to trip of balance and land on Sasuke's chest. Naruto slightly blushed and still kept still on the Uchiha's chest. He can clearly hear Sasuke's heart beat. Resonating in his ears… he wish he could forever hear that beat… Sasuke's arms then moved the blonde away as Naruto kept still, blushing.

"Let's go… we missed one period already…" He said as Naruto simply nodded and both headed up to their classrooms. Sakura, who was hiding behind the trashcan over heard the conversation and frowned. '_What the hell was that…? They act like… a couple or something—no! that can't be it! No way in hell! That's right! Naruto likes hinata! And Sasuke-kun… well… not interested in anyone yet… and besides, they can't be gay! Naruto's obviously a pervert! And Sasuke-kun is very manly to stoop to that level! What are you thinking Sakura? They are just best friends! Oh yeah! Brothers! Yeah… brotherly love!_' She thought as she smiled and took of to the class room

* * *

><p>The door of the class room door opened cutting Asuma's discussion and caughting the attention of all the students in class.<p>

"Oh… Uchiha, Uzumaki… kindly explain why you guys are late?" He asked as the two proceeded to their seats

"Well… uh… you see, I was rather not feeling well today so… Sasuke helped me out. But I'm fine now!" He exclaimed, smiling at him

"I see… well then—"

"Naruto!" Shizune exclaimed, barging in the door

"Uh… yeah?"

"Tsunade-sama wants to have a word with you…"

"Is this about the detention? I told her were agreeing on it already!"

"Its not about that… its important. Oh! Sasuke-kun too!" She said as she left.

"Great… just when we finally get to class… damn old-hag" Naruto muttered as Sasuke grunted

* * *

><p>"Alright… what is it this time—" Naruto got cut of at the sight of a familiar long-white spiky hair "E-ero… Ero-senin?" Naruto exclaimed<p>

'_Ero-senin?_' Sasuke thought of the strange nickname

"Oh! Naruto!" Jiraya said as he welcomed the boy in open arms and Naruto immediately rushed to him and hugged the man tightly

"Haha! It's good to see you!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning happily

"Same here, same here…" The man said. Tsunade looked at them and smiled

"Alright… break it up you two…" She said

"Hmph! Stingy!" they both said in unison as they both got hit by tsunade

"I can excuse Naruto for such a childish act… but, you…" She hissed, pertaining to Jiraya. The old man huffed and took notice of the Uchiha behind Naruto

"Ooh… Uchiha Sasuke…" he said

"Do I know you…?" He said, coldly as Jiraya scowled

"Some friend you got there…" He whispered to Naruto as the blonde scratched his head and smiled sheepishly

"Hehe… well, he has… some… bastardness…"

"I recall there's not such a word as bastardness, dobe…" Sasuke complied

"Urusai teme Sasuke! Why do you always have to be such a damn prick hah?" He snapped

"Hn"

"What the fuck? Lately you were all nice and kind and sweet to me and now—" Naruto stopped as he tried to swallow the words he had said. Nice, Kind… approved… Sweet? Something's fucking wrong with him for saying that.

"Oh…" Sasuke then smirked and approached the blonde as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer

"I'm sorry _Love~_ How's about I make it up to you by having a hot steamy session in our room tonight?" He said, sensually causing Naruto to blush madly.

"NARUTO! How could you?" Jiraya exclaimed in despair

"No! it's not like that—"

"Geez Naruto… could you guys settle that later?" Tsunade said, massaging her temples with a slight blush on her face

"It's not like that!" Naruto retorted "You bastard! How could you say that! I'll beat the shit out of you later!"

"But what about our session…?"

"I am not doing _that_ with you! Geez Sasuke! Stop being such a freakin perv!"

"I am talking about our tutoring session you moron…" He complied

"Oh… right" He said, dumbfounded

"Alright, enough of that you two… let's get this over with… please, sit" She said, pointing towards the couch. Naruto nodded and slouched on the couch, hogging up the space as Sasuke pushed Naruto hard on the side and took his seat, with Naruto scowling at him

'_Geez… when would this two ever quit it…_' Tsunade thought as she released a long sigh

"So… why did you call us?" Naruto asked

"Naruto… you know very well that… some people are after you" She began as Naruto nodded

"Tsunade baa-chan… what do they want with me anyway?" Naruto asked, hesitantly.

Tsunade grew silent for a moment and kept taking glances from Jiraya and Sasuke… how should she tell him the truth? What if the boy won't be able to take it?

"Naruto… I… can't tell you the reason… right now" She said, slowly as he frown deepened

"B-but… I'm all confused! I wanna know what's going on! What are you guys hiding from me?" Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto… I know its hard for you, but… you're not ready yet…" Jiraya stated

"Just please tell me! I don't care! I want to know right now!" He demanded.

"Naruto… before we decide to tell you… I want to here something from you first…" Jiraya began "Tell us what exactly happened when you were kidnapped" he said as Naruto's frown turned to fear… no, he can't, he doesn't want to remember, but if he wants to know the truth, he had to deal with that nightmare. Sasuke looked at the blonde worriedly, he remembered the last time he tried to remember, and he lost it… what's worse if he remembered _that_ part… things were just too crazy from now on. Though as happy as they both may seem together, he has fear that, that one happiness he got in his life may slip away. He was really afraid to lose naruto… now that he also claimed the conclusion that he does love him more than it should be, can he even love him that way back? Shrugging of the thought, there was Itachi, he swore it was him earlier. How could he not know his own brother? Now that he's certain he was back, he got this feeling that he will also take naruto from him, and he won't let that, he would not lose to his brother this time, not now, not now that he has found _Love _he has never felt before. He won't let his happiness be taken away from him.

"Fine… I'll tell you…" Naruto stated

* * *

><p><strong>MinamotoKana: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't updated this sooner! Stupid writers block! Damn! I'm really sorry! I tried! Please don't leave this story I'll make it up to you guys! I promise! Anyway, I know it's a bit dragging, but I really tried~ Sasuke had already resolved his feelings, what about Naruto? when will he find out how much the Uchiha really feels for him? In later chapters, they'll get really closer and closer! Until next time! Sooner! I promise! Please review! I also need some motivation! :D <strong>


	10. Let the action begin!

**Konoha Gakuen**

**Chapter 10: Let the action begin! **

* * *

><p>"Fine… I'll tell you" Naruto stated as all eyes looked at him attentively<p>

"There's this gang I fought not too long ago, the first time I came here. Well obviously I defeated them with ease… then one day, while we're at school… my 3 friends had gone missing, a text message came to me and told me that they have them. At first I thought it was revenge for beating the shit out of them… but I guess that's not all they want. As the leader black-mailed me, I became vulnerable and got taken" He paused right there, trying to recollect more of the memories. He took a deep breath and began again

"Then when I woke up… I was in this dark room… I weird man appeared before my eyes… he said his name was Orochimaru" he said as Tsunade and Jiraya frowned

'_I see…_' Jiraya thought

"He… said I was an experiment and he wanted to test me out all cause his boss said so…" He said, frowning as Sasuke scowled. "So… he then… stabbed me…" He slowly said as Everyone's eyes widened

"Stabbed? Oi Uchiha! You never told me about—"

"Tsunade-sama… I swear… Naruto was clear of any scars bruises on his skin" Shizune cut of as Sasuke's eyes deepened

'_So… it comes to this already…_' Jiraya thought as he continued to stare at the blonde

"Continue…" Tsunade insisted, closing her eyes

"It hurt really badly, I new I loss so much blood, but then he repeated it again… and…" Naruto paused there, but tried to continue "I… felt… hot. Everything, my whole body…It's like everything is burning. The pain was unbearable… but, somehow… it felt… good" he trailed of. "I… I… attacked him… I felt something inside me, like I want to tare something… and I did… It was a blur… all I saw was red and… I completely lost myself, its not like me… its… something else. I didn't mean to… baa-chan. I'm so sorry…" Naruto confessed, trying hard to retain his composure. He needed to face this.

"Okay… I understand… so what happened next?" Tsunade asked "How did you manage to turn back?"

With that… Sasuke froze, he glanced at Naruto who was thinking hard on remembering.

"I… can't remember… all I knew was… no, all I remember was, waking up at Sasuke's house…" Naruto stated with Sasuke sighing in relief

"Ooh…? You sure that's everything Naruto?" A familiar voice said from the window '_Shit! Damn it!_' Sasuke cursed as he practically knew who that man was who joined in the conversation

"Kakashi…" Jiraya said with a smile

"Yo…" He greeted

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Sasuke said coldly

"Ah… I guess, but I had someone substitute it seeming this is an important meeting" He said, stepping in

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded

"Hmm? Just seeing if I could add a bit of information… since Sasuke doesn't have the guts to bring that up…" He said, smiling as Sasuke glared.

"Eh…? What is it, Kakashi?" Jiraya asked

"Naa, Naruto… was that all you remember?" Kakashi asked

"Damn it Kakashi! Don't push him—"

"He needs to be pushed sometimes… Sasuke" Kakashi stated as he returned his gaze to Naruto, who was thinking quite hard.

"Eh… I don't really—its all a blur…" Naruto muttered, ruffling his hair

"Oh, then this might help you…" Kakashi stated as he pulled Sasuke and faced the raven to Naruto's face, causing his breath to hitch. Sasuke was about to protest but he then noticed he was handcuffed to Naruto's wrist

"What the fuck, Kakashi?" Sasuke snapped

"Uchiha! Language!" Tsunade exclaimed. Kakashi then twisted Sasuke's head and faced it to the blonde who was staring at him hardly and tilting his head sideways causing Sasuke to blush. But his blush deepened as Naruto went closer to the Uchiha

"D-dobe… personal… space…!" Sasuke hissed

"That's right Naruto… take a good long look…" Kakashi said smiling

"You… I'm gonna fucking kill you Kakashi!" Sasuke snapped but Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's face and faced it to his again. Naruto stared at Sasuke and then looked directly at his eyes… flashes from the past came hurling up on his mind

"_Naru—" He got cut of as a pair of bloody red eyes glared at him, Causing Sasuke to flinch._

_What the hell happened? He was so confused… so scared… that doesn't seem naruto. The blonde suddenly pounced at him, snarling, revealing his fangs to the raven_

"_Naruto… it's me! Sasuke…" He stated, as he without fear caressed the blonde's cheek, Naruto didn't stop glaring, he was suddenly pinned the raven down, his sharp claws scraping Sasuke's wrists_

"_Ngh! N-naruto! dobe! Let go! You're hurting me!" Sasuke exclaimed, struggling from naruto's grip, but only causing the wounds on his wrists to go deeper. But Sasuke didn't care, he wanted to know what was going on, why wasn't naruto answering him? What the hell is going on with him! Out of adrenaline, Sasuke forcibly pinned naruto to the ground, with him straddling the blonde's hips. Sasuke groaned in pain, naruto still won't let go, but that didn't stop him, Sasuke glared back at naruto and suddenly, kissed the blonde hard on his lips. Naruto's eyes widened… he tilt his eyes and kissed the raven back, letting go of his grip. Sasuke slowly broke of the kiss… and gazed at the blonde who appeared to be in haze_

"_Naruto… it's me… Sasuke…" Sasuke stated as he saw naruto's darkened whiskers began to fade, his claws began to go back, his fangs turned to normal and Oh… the eyes that he'd longed love… those deep blue cerulean eyes that were truly a beauty to him._

"_S-sasuke…" Naruto murmured as tears began to well up out of those eyes. Sasuke, despite the incident smiled back at him as he desperately hugged the blonde_

"_Hn… you're finally back…" Sasuke said as he hugged tighter._

"_S-sasuke… I was—I wasn't in control I—" he stuttered as he kept on sobbing… until he passed out._

Naruto stared wide eyed at the raven… he… he hurt him… he hurt his bestfriend, not to metion tried to kill him

"Naruto…?" Tsunade called out, worried

Sasuke just stared back, worriedly at the blonde… Oh he'll definitely get kakashi back for this. Naruto then stared at the wrists of the raven, and saw light scars caused by him

Flashback

_Naruto was eating his lunch with Sasuke at the school garden as he noticed bandages wrapped around both sides of his wrists_

"_Naa, Sasuke…"_

"_mmh?" _

"_Those bandages on your wrists… what happened?" He asked and then gasped "Don't tell me!" He exclaimed as Sasuke nearly chocked his onigiri_

"_You're cutting aren't you? Oh I'll beat the shit out of you for this! You're such an emoish bastard! Don't hurt yourself!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke let out a sigh of relief_

"_It was an accident…" Sasuke mumbled_

"_Eh? Let me see!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed sasuke's wrists. _

"_Oi!" Sasuke said, pulling away but Naruto held on tighter as he unwrapped the bandage on his wrists, until it revealed 4 clear scars on each side causing Sasuke to pull away immediately_

"_Sasuke—"_

"_Don't mind it! It's nothing!" Sasuke exclaimed_

"_Teme… don't lie to me! Having 4 perfectly cut out scars can't be an accident!" Naruto snapped_

"_Alright, alright… I've been cutting…"_

"_Why? and I was the idiot!" He snapped_

"_I just remembered itachi… that's all…" He lied_

"_Damn it Sasuke… please don't do it again… if you hit it on the wrong place it could kill you!" Naruto exclaimed, anger and worry in his eyes as Sasuke slightly smiled. _

"_Ah… I promise…" He said as Naruto smiled back_

EndOfFlashBack

Naruto was frozen on the spot… the way he nearly killed his best friend was very terrifying. Why Sasuke…?

"Sasu… I…" Naruto said slowly as tears began to stung on his eyes.

"Naruto—" Sasuke got cut of as Naruto hugged him tight.

"I-I'm so sorry…! I n-never meant… to…" He stuttered as all looked at him with sorry eyes, but didn't understand what the blonde meant.

"Naruto… it was not your fault, you weren't in control…" Sasuke said, trying to calm down the blonde

"N-no! I'm a monster!" Naruto exclaimed as he pushed himself away from the raven, but Sasuke tugged the chain of the cuffs

"No you're not!" Sasuke retorted but Naruto ignored it

"I am a monster! I killed that man! I even tried to kill you!"

"Naruto… calm down! You are not a monster!" Tsunade exclaimed

"Then what am I?" he questioned, but no answer came

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed as he broke free from the cuffs and ran out of the office

"Naruto!" All of them called out in unison

"Damn it Kakashi… and you had to tell him!" Sasuke hissed, grabbing the man by the shirt

"Sasuke! Calm down…" Tsunade said but Sasuke too glared at her, and she swore she saw red flashing in Sasuke's eyes but then it was gone.

"Tch! Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed as he chased after the blonde. '_Damn… always fund of running away at times like this!_' He thought as he sped up his pace

* * *

><p>Naruto went running through the back of the school until he reached the forest… he stopped there by a near by tree, panting. He grit his teeth and punched the tree hard, hoping it would let goo of his frustration.<p>

"Damn it… Damn it, Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he kept punching the bark, now filled with cracks. He didn't mind his bleeding knuckles, he had to take out this frustration of his. After punching a few more times, he slid down the tree and let his tears flow through his eyes.

"How could I…? Why…? What did I do to deserve this?" He exclaimed as he sobbed. He doesn't want to cry anymore, but he can't help it… all these things that has been happening, its too much to bear alone.

A cool hand then touched his shoulder… causing him to flinch, as he turned to look around, his eyes met Sasuke's. but he immediately averted his gaze, how could he face him now? Knowing that he hurt him.

"Don't look at me… I'm a monster!" Naruto exclaimed as he slumped his head on his hands and continued to sob. Sasuke's hand then gently grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled it away from his face.

"A monster…?" Sasuke said as he tilted Naruto's head, facing it towards his and gave a gentle loving smile and caressed Naruto's cheek, wiping of the tears as he stared deep into those cerulean eyes

"How could a monster be this beautiful…?" He said, softly "You're more likely an angel to my eyes…" He added as Naruto felt his heart throb of the words given to him by the raven

"S-sasu—"

"Shh…" He hushed, placing his finger over his lips… and closed their distance, placing his lips over his. Naruto's eyes widened by the sudden yet gentle action… Sasuke… kissing him… He felt somehow relieved, calm, and relaxed. Feeling the tender lips of the raven, his cool lips mixing with his hot breath seemed like a drug… he leaned in and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around him as Sasuke did the same. Out of breath, they broke the contact and catched their breaths

"Naruto… listen to me… you are not a monster… you are my friend" Sasuke said as he stared at him

"But I almost killed you—"

"I'm alive aren't I…?" Sasuke said, smirking "Plus… you did stop right?" He added as his smirk turned into a smile as Naruto blushed and looked away

"And what's your problem now…?" Sasuke asked, poking the blonde who was clearly hiding his face with his bangs

"Y-you… kissed me… again" He stuttered

"So…?"

"Well it's weird! We're both guys and…"

"So you don't like it?"

"Hey, I never—"

"Then…?"

"Why did you kiss me…?" Naruto asked as Sasuke gave a surprised expression. Should he tell him? no… he is a bit uncertain—no wait! Augh! Just a bit is not enough! Come on Uchiha! Think!

"You kissed me too" Sasuke complied

"was… that the only reason?" Naruto carefully asked

"Hn… the same reason of whatever reason you have for doing the same…" He said as he smirked, standing up as Naruto blushed. What does he feel about him anyway?

"Anyway… whatever happens, I'm always by your side… okay?" Sasuke said as he lend a hand to Naruto as the blonde nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand as both went back to the campus together.

* * *

><p>"Jiraya… should we… tell him?" Tsunade asked as the man gave a deep sigh…<p>

"No… he's not yet… capable of hearing this. But we could tell him OUR secret…" He suggested

"What? That this school, Konoha Gakuen really is the main base of secret agents sworn to protect the Emperor and all of Japan from akatsuki? That the child's mother and father are the greatest secret agents of all time?" She stated as Jiraya and Kakashi gave a nod

"But may be the parent part is an exception... he's also not yet ready hearing about his true parents…" Kakashi said

"So… we'll tell him? At least the Uchiha knows" Tsunade stated but then she thought of something "Hows about we train him?" She suggested with a smirk

"I already trained him the basics tsunade…" Jiraya scoffed

"Ooh… but still, his level still doesn't stoops to Sasuke's… he needs more training to protect himself from akatsuki" Kakashi said

"Alright… Shizune… after school… I need you to do something…" Tsunade said, smirking

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to the car until some arrow shot to their direction with Sasuke successfully catching it<p>

"W-what the hell was that?" Naruto exclaimed, in shock

"Hn… a letter…" Sasuke said, unfolding the paper

"If that's from one of your fangirls, then you're in some serious shit…" Naruto muttered

"No… its not, its from Kakashi" he said as he suddenly smirked of the letter. '_So that's how its gonna be…_' he thought

"You know, I wonder why you don't call him sensei"

"Because he's a closet pervert who reads your god father's porn books…" He replied

"hahaha! You got that right! Hey, what's it say?" the blonde asked poking the paper as Sasuke suddenly his it in his pocket, turning to naruto with a smirk

"Kakashi said he wants a word with you on the school roof top" He stated as Naruto cocked a brow

"Eh? Roof top? Why there?" He asked all confused

"Just go…" Sasuke insisted as he leaned on his car, but naruto just stood there… staring at him "What?"

"Aren't you coming with me?" He asked as Sasuke gave a moment of silence but then chuckled.

"I'm not your escort, moron… now go… he said he needs to talk to you privately, don't worry, I'll wait for you, you baby…" He teased as Naruto punched him on the head

"I already told you not to fucking call me that! Asshole!" He snapped, walking away from the Uchiha, who was now rubbing his injured head.

"Damn dobe… had to hit that hard…" He muttered but then smirked and took a look at the letter again.

_Sasuke, _

_Tell naruto to come at the roof top, I know what you already have in mind. Well, lets just say you're right. What time was your record again? hmm… wonder if he'll beat you. Well, give him a good luck!_

_Kakashi…._

Sasuke can't stop smirking, so the dobe will finally know this school's secret eh? A school with teachers and staffs who are apparently secret agents working for the government… Ohoh this is too sweet. He then wondered of how the blonde would take it.

* * *

><p>As Naruto entered the main door, he took a look around and was surprised to see nobody there.<p>

"Where the hell is everyone..?" He mumbled and shrugged the thought of and wondered of what Kakashi wants with him and continued on his way, un minding the camera's watching him.

In the main base, in the underground of Konoha, Tsunade and the others are watching his every move

"You sure he'll be alright, Jiraya?" Tsunade asked as the man scoffed

"Hmph! Just watch, old woman… Naruto can take it all on… even with his eyes all closed. I didn't train him for nothing…" He stated as Tsunade smirked

"Ooh… we'll see. Shizune…" She called out as the woman nodded and pressed a button causing all the camera's surrounding the halls shoot lazers at the blonde

"What the-?" Naruto then jumped and dodged every single shot. '_What the hell is this? Where are these coming from? Could it be the guys chasing after me? No… they can't enter the school grounds that easily! But what the hell?_' He thought as he kept on dodging the lazers. He then noticed the hidden camera's connected on the walls. '_Got it!_' he thought as he took out his pen from his pens from his pocket and flinged it to the camera's and clearly broke all of them, setting the weapon off

"Impressive…" tsunade said as Jiraya smirked at her. "Let's try something else now shall we…?" She said as she pressed a button.

The walls of the school began to shake and suddenly grew spikes. Naruto who was currently walking on the halls going to the stares, halted as he noticed the walls growing spikes

"W-what the hell is this?" He exclaimed but then panicked… the walls were closing in on him! if he doesn't hurry right now he will be squished! He began to ran towards the stairs, running with all his might. The walls were almost close to him and he is still a few feet away, adrenalin hit him and he began to ran as fast as he could imagine… the wall's spikes were only inches and was about to touch his shoulder, luckily, he jumped with the end of his foot almost met the closing of the walls. He kneeled on the stairs panting and was all confused of what was going on. What the hell was going on?

"What the hell is this school?" Naruto exclaimed, catching his breath

"Oooh that was so close…" Tsunade said, biting her lip

"T-tsunade! You almost killed the boy!" Kurenai exclaimed

"Nope… I believe he won't die that easily" She said. "Next level…"

* * *

><p>He was already on the 6th floor, only two more floors left until he can finally reach the roof top. As he walked through the halls, towards the stairs, he was thinking about the incidents that had been happening to him lately. '<em>How could this school contain all these weird stuff…? Geez… what is this school anyway? Am I dreaming? No… Sasuke kissed me earlier and it felt good and real so I'm not dreaming!<em>' He thought with a smile but then faltered and blushed madly. '_Okay… bad example… shit, he kissed me and said weird things and—gah! Damn… _' he cursed.

All of a sudden, he felt someone behind him and dodged immediately before the man hit him.

"Who are you?" Naruto exclaimed, dodging every attack but there was no response. More people came with masks on their faces and attacked him with their weapons. Damn he was tired!

"What the hell?" He snapped as he kicked and punched them one by one, but they were too many and he was too tired… adrenalin began to course through his veins… he felt it again, but a little weaker and more controlled this time. His eyes flashing red and he round house kick all of them causing them to tumble to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you people?" he exclaimed as he took of the mask of one of them and….. there was another masked underneath it… great. He shrugged the unconscious men of and began to ran once again to the roof top

The people in the base were all stunned of the blonde… he actually defeated all of them.

"Damn… Jiraya, what kind of training did you do with this kid?" Tsunade asked, dumbfounded

"Life risking training of course…" He said with a smirk

"Saa… the last one is… all up to Kakashi…" She said

"I believe Naruto would pass this… in my eyes… he is ten times stronger than the Uchiha…" He stated as Tsunade stared at the screen, watching Naruto…

'_Ten times stronger… huh? Hm… The Uchiha and the Namikaze are once a team… after all…_' She thought, smiling lightly

* * *

><p>'<em>One more flight to go!<em>' Naruto thought, running to the flight of stairs until he finally reached the top, noticing the door. '_Yosh!_ _I made it!_' He then slammed the door open and looked arounf the roof top and he couldn't see anyone… "Kakashi-sensei…?" He called out "Where is he—"

"Yo…" Kakashi said as Naruto flinched and looked around but no one was there until he felt someone on his back and turned around to see Kakashi behind him, reading his book.

"Sensei! You wouldn't believe me for this but on my way here, the school was attacking me!" He exclaimed

"Ooh…? I wonder…. Why…" He then threw of a sudden punch, and unfortunately, he wasn't able to dodge it

"Augh! What the fuck, Kakashi?" Naruto snapped

"Well… if you really want to know what's going on, you have to fight me first… if you win, I'd tell you the truth and… get you exempted on this week's exam with a perfect score…" He stated

"Eh? Really?" Naruto beamed as Kakashi nodded as the battle started. Naruto charged onto kakashi with his fist clenched and was about to punch but then, before he could even attack, the man was gone which caused him to hault some steps

"W-what the…?" He said, dumbfounded. A sudden kick hit his back causing him to fling towards the other direction, slightly coughing of the impact. What the hell is this? He was super fast! Just like… that one time… he remembered that day while he was watching the news… Sasuke also did the same. At one swipe of his coat over his body, the Uchiha disappeared.

He slowly stood up and as kakashi threw him a punch but luckily he was able to block it with his hand and countered with a kick but Kakashi easily dodged it. The fight lasted long, and it was almost sunset and they were yet to finish.

"The dobe sure is taking long…" Sasuke muttered, staring at the roof top "I wonder… if he's okay…"

* * *

><p>Naruto stood there, panting as well as Kakashi, their fight was endless and Naruto's stamina really was something that surprised Kakashi<p>

"D-damn…" Naruto cursed '_I gotta end this… Sasuke's probably home by now… damn and I kept the guy waiting. How could I defeat Kakashi-sensei? He's stronger than I thought. I'm too tired…_' He thought

"So… let's have it quits eh?" Kakashi said as Naruto scowled

"N-no way! I'll definitely… beat the shit out of you!" He said as his eyes once again flashed red and he sped towards kakashi, attacking him, continuously

'_W-what the… he's gotten a lot faster…_' The man thought as he tried to dodge every attack, blocking every single punch '_It stings… my palms feel like their burning…_' Naruto kept punching and throwing kicks at him and finally hit him hard on his hip causing him to fling to the other direction. Naruto catched his breath and tried to regain his composure. He did it… he finally defeated him!

"Heh… I finally… beat you…" Naruto said, catching his breath as Kakashi struggled to stand up, but he was wearing a smile, slightly hidden by his mask

"Impressive… never thought Jiraya-sama thought you oh so well…" He said, smiling at the blonde as the boy smiled back

"So… could you tell me…?" Naruto insisted as Kakashi slowly went to the boy

"Hm… I guess so…" He said as he sat on the ground as Naruto did the same

"Tell me… what's with this? The fight, the lazers, the walls, those men that attacked me here… What's going on?" Naruto asked

"This… is no ordinary school Naruto…" Kakashi began as Naruto looked attentively at him

"Eh…?"

"Konoha Gakuen, is actually the main base of high skilled secret agents, sworn to protect the emperor and all of Japan…"

"Ahahahaha! Good one! Ahahaha! Oh, man! I never knew you had a sense of humor in you!" Naruto laughed, but then faltered as he saw Kakashi's serious eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Nope…" He replied "I won't kid' on a serious matter, Naruto…" He added

"B-but… h-how…?" Naruto asked

"Sasuke also knows…" He said "He already knew it, since he was a child"

"Sasuke…?"

"Remember the day… when he left you 8 years ago…?" He began as Naruto stared into open space, but then looked back at him with a nod

"The Uchiha's are originally secret agents that are clearly loyal to the government and Sasuke's family, His mother, father and of course his brother were the most strongest agents alive… and great friends with the emperor. Uchiha corps. Is also connected to Konoha Gakuen, the reason they went to America was that his mother and father had a mission… but, I wasn't sooner they were both murdered by their eldest son. When that happened, Sasuke was too traumatized to even speak… so I took care of him and became his temporary guardian as we transferred here in Shibuya. And so I eagerly trained him. to make him strong, but me training him was only his past time or more likely his passage to…killing his brother" He stated

"So… he only did that, all cause he wants to kill itachi?" He asked as Kakashi nodded

"Is he also a secret agent?" He asked, dumbfounded

"Well… he _was_ supposedly… but after his parents died and Itachi abandoning him, he doesn't want to be anymore… he just decided to run his family's business and live his own life and live for his own only…" He said as Naruto's face saddened. He remembered Sasuke telling him he was really devastated of everything that had happened years ago. He became unsociable, cold, dark and a clear bastard…

"But he's changed now nee? All cause he met you once again… he became… slightly, better?" He said as Naruto smiled

"Ah… but he'll forever be a bastard…" Naruto scoffed, smirking as Kakashi smiled back

"So let me get this straight… Konoha Gakuen is actually a school of specialized secret agents working for the government, sworn to protect the emperor and all of Japan from…" he suddenly paused "from what, actually…?" Naruto asked

"Remember the guys who are after you Naruto…? their organization is called akatsuki… they are rebels against the government, their leader, Nicknamed tobi intends to kill the emperor and take over Japan… and also, the whole world." He stated as Naruto frowned. "Uchiha Itachi… is the leaders right hand…" He added as Naruto froze. Itachi… Sasuke's brother, that murderer… was Akatsuki's Right hand? He felt a tinge of hate coursing through his chest… he really hates itachi right now… he hurt Sasuke, he destroyed his best friend's life. He also has one thing in his mind and heart right now… he desperately wants to kill Itachi.

"Kakashi-sensei… I… now that you told me all of this… I want to help you guys destroy akatsuki…" He stated as Kakashi's eyes widened

"Naruto… I—"

"Please! I beg you… train me… help me become stronger, their after me… and I want to be after them…" He said "I can't let Sasuke bear as much as pain anymore… I want more answers, I want to know what's with me, find out how to cure this… this disease or whatever. I don't want to be such a burden to you guys also. I know you all are also protecting me from akatsuki, but I want to take my own steps, I don't want to rely on others anymore…" He stated as kakashi was dumbfounded…

'_Minato-sensei… your son has your will of fire in you… has your strength… Kushina-san… he has your care and love…_' Kakashi thought as he gently smiled

"Fine… I'll tell tsunade-sama…" Kakashi said as he stood up

"Wait…" A familiar voice said, not from afar.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto called out as they saw Sasuke by the exit door.

"Kakashi… I think its also time… to once again revive the name Agent Uchiha…" He proclaimed with a smirk as Kakashi and Naruto stared at him in shock

"Sasuke…" Naruto said as Sasuke approached him

"I won't let you on your own dobe… and, I've been also thinking of… doing this a few days ago… when Itachi appeared. I won't let him take you away from me, I won't let you walk on your own… I said I'm always here beside you and I will… I'll definitely kill my brother, even before he can lay his hands on you…" He stated as he gazed deeply into Naruto's eyes, not noticing that they were holding each others hands tightly and were only inches apart

"Sasuke… I—"

"E-ehm…" Kakashi coughed as the pair stared at him all confused "Now's not the time for some romantic, drama scene you two… this story has also some action in it… remember that" He said, smiling as the two broke free their hands and averted their gaze

"Okay… let's start shall we…? Let's go report this to tsunade…" he said, as they all turned towards the door, their eyes met with Tsunade's and a few other teachers/agents, from the school.

"Well… no need cause we already heard all of it… Sasuke, Naruto… you guys will work as Students/Agents from here on out…" She stated with a smirk "but… there are a few rules… you two mustn't tell this to any of your friends... you two will work secretly, and also… Personal _Relationships_ shouldn't get involved in missions, alright…?" She said

"What…? What do you mean relationship you old hag!" Naruto exclaimed as tsunade hit him in the head

"Don't raise your voice on me, Naruto… I am still your school principal… I could get you detention…" She hissed as Naruto gulped and nodded

"Alright… Listen, I won't give you two any missions that are unnecessary… I'll only give you Specialized missions… got it?" She said as both nodded

"Cool! We'll be secret agents!" Naruto exclaimed

"Alright, alright… go home, Naruto, you still need to study for Kakashi's test—"

"No need… he already aced it" Kakashi cut of as Naruto smiled brightly

"Hah! Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling brightly and stuck his tongue out to Sasuke "Hmph! Take that, Uchiha…" Naruto teased as Sasuke glared and grabbed Naruto's tongue with his two fingers.

"Aaah! Uwaah!" Naruto voiced out

"Ooh…? What's that…? Cat got your tongue…?" Sasuke said as he went close to Naruto's ear and blew it gently sending shivers on naruto's spine "Stuck it out again… and I'll let it meet mine…" He whispered sensually into the blonde's ear as Naruto deeply blushed. Sasuke then released Naruto's tongue as the blonde immediately covered his mouth with his hand

'_W-what the hell was that…?_' he thought, panicking "Cat fetish…" Naruto mumbled

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted as Tsunade sighed

"Alright… go now, its almost dark…" Tsunade said as the pair went on their way

* * *

><p>Itachi was at the café… peacefully sipping his coffee and remembering Naruto and his brother… they were both so close…<p>

FlashBack

"_Say, your from Konoha Gakuen right? Perhaps you know someone called Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked again causing Naruto to shot up of hearing the Uchiha's name_

"_Oh! Sasuke! Yup! I know him! he's my best friend after all!" He replied grinning "But an insane bastard…" He trailed of as the man smirked_

"_Really—"_

"_But!" he cut of "Though he's an royal ass, stuck-up Ice prince, there are many times he can be really nice! And he can really smile beautifully sometimes too! Oh yeah! He has the most amazing laugh! And—"_

"_Wow… you must really like him, nee?" He said smirking as Naruto stopped_

"_Uh… yeah, I guess you could say that, I mean… I practically live alone and… I could say… he's all that I have and… I'm all that he has. I can't tell you what happened to him though. But, all I can tell you is Sasuke's past is more complex than mine. He lost everything long ago that it turned him into someone else… someone different. He turned awfully cold to others, that's why I couldn't leave him. that's why I want to help him and change him back to his old self. He was really broken down after that so called incident he told me. And I too am really pissed about it. So, good thing he's slowly going back to his old self bit by bit, and I'm not planning to stop! I'll continue making him happy and smile everyday… cause he's really… important to me…" He finished of smiling as the stranger was totally stunned o the blonde's words… the man's smirk completely faltered… he then stood up and paid the bill with Naruto looking at him confusedly._

End of Flashback

He remembered it again… hearing the blonde's words… he never knew he cared that much of his brother… that boy—

"S-sumimasen…" The waiter cut of his thoughts and he placed his glance on him

"here's the bill…" He said with a smile as itachi continued to stare at him but then grabbed his wallet through his pocket

"You seem to be troubled… having a bad day?" The waiter asked

"Hn… you could… say that…" he said as he lend the money and the man smiled at him

"You really like it here nee? I notice you come by here everyday… always ordering cakes and coffee's, oftenly starring at that way towards Konoha Gakuen… sometimes you just stay here and read some books" He said, taking Itachi's used plate and mug

"Ooh…" He then smirked "You surely do know a lot about me…" He said, smirking at the man

"It just so happens I'm always the one taking your orders because all the female waters would just faint with just a glance from you…" He snorted

"Hmm… and I thought you were one of those people who takes interest in me…"

"Well… may be I'm different from those people… but who says I don't take any particular interest in you? Heh, in a different way of course… I find you intriguing. I just want to see of you can be a friend…" He said as he beamed another smile and went on his way to the counter

"Wait…" Itachi said with his deep voice as the waiter stopped "Your name…?" he asked as the man smiled

"Shisui…" The waiter replied with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>MinamotoKana: SIGH! Finally… chapter 10, finished! Okay, so… where should I start…? Ah! Apoligies….again. I didn't updated this sooner well, for one thing my laptop is broken… and I really tried my best to create this chapter… My screen kepts on flickering every 5 seconds! I'll have someone repair this… I'll try to update! I will! Oh… and I'll put another pairing here… and you all already know who it is… *smirks* hahaha! Well, keep on reading and wait for the next chapter! More encounters will be faced… and more encounters of… Yaoi will be faced! XD lets just say Naruto and Sasuke will be getting more and more closer… but! Confusion will also mix in to the two… till next time! :D <strong>


	11. A LETTER FROM THE AUTHOR

**MinamotoKana: GUYS! Umm… I really want to say sorry, see, my laptop got completely broken which means… This story shall rest for a while. I really am sorry, I mean, I can't update without a laptop. Currently I'm here in the internet shop and If you guys ask me why can't I do it here well its because Our house is too far away from internet shops. Sigh… I know I reason so much but I really am telling the truth and I really am truly sorry! But the moment I get a new laptop won't be for long. I really am sorry and I hate myself for this. Well….. see you guys again sometime. Just keep in mind that this story isn't over yet! Someday, I will continue it! Well… bye for now… TT – TT Sorry…. Please don't hate me!**


	12. AN ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR!

**Minamoto Kana: **Guys! Just wanted you to know that I'll be back soon! I know it's been a long wait and I apologize for that! I'll update the next chapter in these coming days so, hoped you all miss me! Actually, I absolutely missed all of you and your reviews! I just want to say thank you for everything, I mean—your reviews always gives me the guts to go further in writing this story! LOVE YOU ALL!

Please wait for me by the time you all read this~! :D


	13. Meet the Waiter!

**Minamoto Kana: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! Did you all miss me? Well, I hope so…because here's another chapter of Konoha Gakuen~! **

**Konoha Gakuen**

**Chapter 11: Meet the Waiter!**

* * *

><p>It was already dark when Naruto and Sasuke finally left the school.<p>

"Geez…what a tiring day…" Naruto sighed as he tiredly slump his head on the window of the Uchiha's car. The raven then smiled lightly

"Then sleep…it's already night anyway…" He said, turning back his attention on the road

"No way bastard…not until I eat first"

"Then where do you want to eat?" He asked as Naruto looked out the window and noticed the very familiar café not too far from the distance

"Hey! I wanna go eat there!" He said, pointing towards the café which made the Uchiha frown

"That's where you and that '_guy_'" _Itachi _"went lately this morning…" he hissed as Naruto gave a pout. Seriously, why not let the topic go?

"Oh come on teme…I'm going there for the awesome parfait and not your imaginary asshole of a brother…" He shot back as Sasuke glared at him

"Fine…" He nonetheless, replied as he parked his car next to the said café and the pair went inside encountering the smell of cake and coffee on their noses as Naruto breathed it in

"Smells like heaven~" He awed as he sat on a sofa with Sasuke sitting on the opposite side of the blonde

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he took a look at the menu. '_Damn it…places like this reminds me of that asshole son of a bitch…_' he thought, slightly frowning, remembering his brother's love for Japanese cafés like this. All for the dobe Sasuke…all for the Dobe.

Not far from the table, female waiters were awing and drooling of the sight of the overly handsome raven

"Gosh…he's so hot…!" One of them whispered

"He kind'a looks like the other one nee?"

"I don't know if I can even step a foot closer to him without getting a nosebleed!"

"Isn't he the famous Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Oh my, he is~!"

"Then how could we get his order…?" the other one whined

"N-nee, how about Shisui-kun?" the other one suggested

"Yeah but…we rely on him too much on the other raven, not this one too…"

Just then, Shisui noticed the commotion and stepped in

"What seems to be the problem here, ladies?" He asked as they all flinched

"Shisui-san…!"

"W-we can't…" One of them said

"Eh?" he was thoroughly confused until they all pointed at the raven across the room, who looked vaguely familiar. He shrugged it of and sighed "Geez you chicks really are something, whenever a hot customer like that comes in, you all become such a pain…" He whined as the girls looked pleadingly at him

"G-gomen Shisui-san, but…he's Uchiha Sasuke! T-the president of the Uchiha Corps!" The other one stated as Shisui cocked a brow

"He's the president of that big shot company? He seems oddly young though…" He muttered, staring at the Uchiha

"Yes! I heard he's just around 16, which makes him really famous!"

"c-could you please just take his order shisui-san? It won't be too long before he calls out a waiter!"

He audibly sighed and nodded as all of them thanked him. He walked casually towards the blonde and the Uchiha's table and gave a genuine smile

"May I take your order sir?" He asked, kindly. Unexpectedly, all cause of the foul mood of the Uchiha of remembering his brother, his reply wasn't as kind

"Hn, about damn time…" He muttered, rudely as Shisui's lips twitched

'_I don't get why girls fawn over pricks like this guy!_' He thought of and tried to regain his composure

"Anou saa, anou saa! Waiter-san!" Naruto called out as Shisui turned to the bubbly blonde's direction

"Hai?"

"Can I have Set A? I absolutely adore this parfait! Nee, nee! Can you add some more whipped cream too?" He asked, all giddy like a child which made Shisui's mood to lighten up by the cute blonde

"Sure! For a cute customer such as yourself, I'll add some more strawberries too!" He stated, smiling

"Really? Oh thank you!" Naruto replied, shrugging of the comment. Well, the waiter's nice anyway so he let it pass

"I'll have black coffee…" Sasuke said, flatly as Shisui flinched

'_He and that guy sure do order the same thing…hmm, maybe just a coincidence? Tch, well whatever I guess, at least the other guy was a little less rude than this guy…_' He thought as he kept staring at Sasuke but then smiled

"Certainly Sir!" He said as he took off.

"That guy sure is nice~!" Naruto complied, smiling

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as Naruto gave a pout

"Oi Sasuke…what's with the foul mood? I know it's a tiring day but at least we became ag—" Naruto got cut of as Sasuke swiftly placed his hand on Naruto's mouth, silencing the blonde

"You idiot…don't mention any of that here! It's a secret remember…?" He hissed as Naruto frowned and pushed away Sasuke's hand

"Well sorry…! I was just showing you there's nothing to be angry about…" the blonde said, scowling

"I am not angry Naruto…" He explained, bitterly

"then what's with you…?" Naruto asked again as Sasuke sighed seeing the confused and worried look on the blonde's face

"Look…I'm just in deep thoughts…that's all, with everything happening, and, about what we currently are now so don't worry" He said, slowly

"then stop thinking about that now, and lighten up will'ya? You're too tense when there's nothing to be tense about. Let's just relax for now okay? I too am tired but hell I'm not complaining!" Naruto stated, giving a smile to the raven causing Sasuke's eyes to soften…he was about to give back a smile until the waiter came back with their order

"Here you go" He said, placing their orders on the table as Naruto's mouth water at the sight

"Uwaa~! Arigatou naa, Waiter-san!" Naruto exclaimed awing at the sight as Shisui smiled kindly back

"No prob!" He replied as he left, smiling, glancing back quickly at the raven. '_Somehow…he has…an odd similarity to him_'

Naruto then grabbed the spoon and scooped the top of the parfait, shoving it into his mouth as he moaned at the taste causing Sasuke to flinch and stare at the blonde

"So good~!" He said, slowly melting the cream in his mouth as Sasuke blushed at the blonde and gently smiled, seeing his friend this happy. The waiters then gaped at the Uchiha, for smiling this brightly in public

"He's smiling…!" One waiter, squealed as Shisui over heard and glanced at the Uchiha, it, too stunned him, for such a cold person, he never knew he could pull of a smile like that. What caused it…? He followed the gaze…and there, he was smiling at his blonde friend who was digging in the amazing parfait. He watched the Uchiha's gaze… and he saw it was with pure affection. Then it hit him…from the way he looks at the blonde…he already figured out what the blonde meant to him…

Precious…

He smiled at the thought, wonder if their together? He then proceeded inside the kitchen to take some more orders

Naruto then glanced at Sasuke making him blush at the raven's smile and gaze, almost causing him to choke the parfait

"O-oi…Sasuke?" Naruto called out, getting weirded out by the Uchiha's expression.

"Hmm?" Sasuke was still smiling at him

"What's with the—face…?" He asked as Sasuke cocked a brow but still the smile retained

"Face?"

"You're…smiling—why?"

"Hn…I thought you told me to lighten up? Well, I am beginning now…" He replied as he sipped his coffee

"S-sou...yeah, you got a point" Naruto said, awkwardly as he averted his eyes. He couldn't help but feel his chest flutter by the look on Sasuke's face. It seemed rare the same time nice, he rarely pulls of a smile like that. But the image of Sasuke smiling like that made him happy

"besides, I am getting fund of your stupidly, cute face" Sasuke added causing Naruto to snap

"Bastard!—"

"Here's the bill Sir!" Shisui said, lending the receipt as the Uchiha reached out for his wallet in his pocket in timing with Naruto reaching out his, they both took notice of it

"I'm paying…" they both said in unison

"I'm the one paying dobe…" Sasuke stated pulling out his wallet as Naruto scowled

"No! I'm paying…" Naruto retorted, pulling out his green frog wallet

"Look, I'm the one with more money than you so let me" He shot back as Naruto glared

"I suggested on eating here! And besides, you're driving me home anyway so its kind'of rude not returning the favour" He stated as Sasuke glared back

"No, keep your wallet, shut up and I'll pay for it," Naruto was about to retort again but Sasuke beat him to it "I don't care about you returning the favour dobe, you're my friend and in whatever I give to you I don't ask or need anything in return…" He said causing the boy to be silent by the Uchiha's words.

He grabbed his money and paid the waiter as Shisui nodded and smiled at the Uchiha

"thank you sir…" He said as the Uchiha nodded, standing up as the blonde followed and they both made their way out of the café with Shisui staring at the pair until they reached the car and drove away

"Uchiha Sasuke…huh?" He mumbled, cleaning up the table with a smile gracing on his lips but then remembered the other raven. The two were…identical somehow, their eyes are definitely the same. Were they related? '_Gee…I forgot to ask his name…_' he thought '_Maybe…ask him the time he comes back?_' he then smiled '_Hm…I'll be looking forward for it…_'

* * *

><p>Naruto was once again leaning on the window of the car as it not too soon began to drizzle<p>

"Oh great…it began to rain…" Sasuke muttered as he glanced at Naruto

His eyes were feeling heavy… '_Sasuke…really has been acting strange…this morning, he hugged me…this afternoon, he kissed me…late before sunset, he said he'll always be by my side and…he was too over protective of me…and just now…lately, he…smiled at me…looking back…he really deeply cares about me. Still it bothers me so much…why did he kiss me…?—no…that's not it. These past few months…I too kissed him—how many times exactly…? Damn, I can't believe I lost count…that's strange…we're both guys, yet… why does it feel…so right…? Those dark eyes-captivating, his voice that- resonates through my ears, his touch, feels so warm, his soft yet cool lips…simply intoxicating. Everything in him…is wonderful…'_

He thought as he smiled

"Oi, Naruto…" Sasuke called out

'_What…is this…strange…feeling…?_' He wondered as his eyes completely shut and drifted of to sleep

Sasuke then noticed the blonde had fell asleep and sighed, he was finally parked next to Naruto's apartment and the rain had seem to harden and it could possibly turn into a thunder storm. He then started his car again and drove of to his condo, he thought leaving the blonde up in his messy apartment all alone with such a weather is not a good idea, so no choice but to go straight to his home

Finally reaching there, he quickly got of his seat, un-minding the rain pouring hard on him as he lift the blonde bridal style and slammed his car door shut as he proceeded in the building. Good thing the blonde was a heavy sleeper despite how wet he is now, must be awfully tired. He quickly got in the elevator, ignoring the stares he was getting with some people inside and pressed 8, where his room was

"Uchiha-san, is he…okay?" One woman, bravely asked

"He's asleep…" He replied

"O-ooh…" She trailed of. The woman must be thinking how on earth can a boy still be asleep after being drenched in rain?

The elevator dinged and the Uchiha got of as quickly as he can, he clicked the password in his password indicator and immediately opened the door, kicking it shut as he reached the inside and rushed upstairs towards his room. Reaching the inside, he gently placed the blonde on his bed. The blonde groaned a bit slightly and hugged the soft pillow on the bed as the raven sighed and grabbed his remote pressing a button that turned on the lights.

"geez, dobe…you had to sleep" he mumbled as he grabbed a towel and sighed before sitting on the bed next to the blonde and turning him over "Don't yell rape when you suddenly wake up from this, I'm just gonna change your stupid clothes…" He said as he unbuttoned Naruto's shirt slowly, revealing the tanned wet chest, so tempting for the Uchiha to lick it all over. He mentally slapped himself as he noticed he was nearing on the blonde.

"Self control…" He said as he kept repeating it on his thoughts. He bit his lip as he finished to the last button, exposing on full view of Naruto's upper body. The raven bit his hand and tried to breathe at the delicious sight. "Whatever you do…don't jump on him…!" He whispered to himself. He gently wrapped both of his arms on around Naruto and pulled the blonde up, with his body pressed against him. He gritted his teeth and gently removed the shirt of the blonde with a sigh as he dropped him back gently on the bed.

He threw the shirt across the room which successfully landed on his laundry basket and took a breath of what he was about to do next. "Pants…okay, you are an Uchiha…you can do this…" He said to himself and slowly reached out for the hem of Naruto's pants and unbuttoned it slowly, biting his lip as he held the zipper and let it slid down which caused Naruto to suddenly stir from his sleep causing Sasuke's heart to race, hoping that the blonde would stay asleep. He then gulped before he slowly slid down the pants, carefully taking it of, revealing the blonde fully exposed with only his orange boxers…Sasuke stared and he was certain he was getting slightly hard at the sight, he took a moment to move a way and throw the pants hardly on the laundry basket as he leaned his forehead on the wall and bumped his head on it slowly, trying to get rid of such dirty thoughts

"Damn it…" He cursed. '_Think of something horrid, something powerfully disgusting…Sakura wearing a bikini_' he thought as he shivered in disgust with the thought, he looked down…yup, it worked. He then looked back at Naruto and grabbed the towel harshly and sat down once again on the bed

"God help me…" He muttered, before slowly wiping the blonde's chest and the arms, going down to his legs and feet. Getting a fresh new batch of towel, he slowly dried the blonde's hair, seeming as it was dry enough, he proceeded to his closet and find something for the blonde to wear. He then grabbed a navy blue shirt which seems to fit his blonde enough and carefully proceeded putting it on him.

Finished, he decided it was his turn to dry himself up and change his clothes, after that, he went back to the peacefully sleeping blonde and draped the blanket on him as he sat beside him and caressed the blonde's face, gazing at him

'_He looks so beautiful when he's asleep…_' He thought as he slowly kissed the blonde's temple and smiled.

"S-sasuke…?" came a breathly whisper causing the raven to bolt away from the blonde "Where…?"

"In my room, we got caught up on a terrible storm and I know I can't leave you all alone in such a weather so I decided to let you stay here, I'll be in the next room of you need me. I already changed your clothes so, good night…" He said as he stood up from the bed until he felt a tug on his shirt. His eyes widened as he looked back at Naruto.

The blonde looked at him with sleepy blue eyes causing his heart to race

"Stay…please?" He said, softly as Sasuke cocked a brow

"I'm not sleeping on the couch dobe…now get to sleep" He said

"N-no, well…y-you could…beside me?" He asked. Sasuke then froze of the blonde's statement…

"You sure you're awake…?" He asked as Naruto lightly frowned

"I'm fully awake, teme…" He whispered, tired enough to speak any louder. Sasuke was stunned…he didn't know what to say

"Y-you know I have terrible issues with thunder storms…" He whispered as he closed his eyes but still not letting go of Sasuke's shirt "Just please…? I'm too tired now…" He added as Sasuke finally gave in remembering what the blonde meant. He sighed and proceeded to lay down on the blonde's side, making sure to keep distance away from him, un-expectedly, a thunder then clashed loudly and the lights went out, a pair of arms suddenly held onto him tight.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto exclaimed holding onto sasuke tightly as the raven slowly turned to Naruto as the blonde buried his face on the raven's chest, slightly trembling

Another clash came

Causing naruto to flinch and hid more on the raven and held him tighter

"P-please don't leave me…" he whimpered

'_Please don't leave me…_' he remembered those words as he wrapped his arms protectively around the blonde and held him tight

**FlashBack**

_The terrible storm kept on raging as Naruto was lost in the woods, in tears…_

"_Sasuke…?" He called out as he looked around, he felt lost…hope vanishing slowly from him. A loud clash caused him to flinch and run and run…but he has no idea where he was going, he then saw a large tree and sat down hugging his knees burying his face as the loud clashes of thunder kept coming on continuously as he cried_

"_Sasuke, Sasuke…Sasuke…" He kept on repeating the raven's name over and over again. he was so scared and there he was all alone. He needed his friend right now, but he guessed the raven went straight home once it started raining only moments ago. He knew going to the woods alone was a stupid idea, yet as stubborn as he was he went anyway… and now he was here, trapped, in a terrible storm as lost and alone as he can be…_

_Until a sound of foot steps came but he did not dared looked up because he was frozen in fear, until he felt a pair of arms hugged him tightly. He then looked up and saw Sasuke staring worriedly at him_

"_Oh God, I found you!" He said as he hugged him tight again and he noticed itachi was there too, behind Sasuke with an umbrella with a smile of relief gracing on his lips_

"_Why did you go here without me Naruto? You could've been hurt!" he exclaimed as he hugged tighter on his best friend as Naruto then broke in tears and cried_

"_S-sasuke…! I was s-so…scared…! I w-was lost…and…I—I couldn't find a-a way out…! S-sasuke…!" He cried as he held onto sasuke tightly. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around more and protectively at Naruto_

"_I'm glad you're alright…" He said slowly as Naruto kept on crying_

"_S-sasu…p-please…don't leave m-me…" He cried as Sasuke smiled_

"_Shh…I'm here…and I won't ever leave you…"He replied_

**End of Flash Back**

"Shh…I'm here…and I won't ever leave you…" He whispered as he closed his eyes. He was never going to leave his blonde, not ever again. In whatever storm may come, he will always be there to protect him…this he swore, with his life.

At some apartment, Itachi was lazily gazing out of his window, watching the storm, raging outside…

"Naruto…would Sasuke be there to protect you, in a much more greater storm than this…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Minamoto Kana: Well, what do you think? I know not much happened, but I'm just taking the story really slowly because of the next up coming events, I purposely made this chapter for Shisui's character to be known for Sasuke and Naruto, because the guy would also be a big part of this story! Sorry if it didn't please you enough for a come-back chapter! I truly apologize! I'm just keeping in with the flow of the story! Till' next time~! PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


End file.
